Born to love you
by dreamfighter112
Summary: Haruka grows up with her father. After a blow, she meets Michiru and learns what true love is...
1. The birthday present

**_Thats' my first try in english. So I'm sorry, if there is something wrong._**

„Really? You are going to visit the race with me tomorrow?" Haruka asked her father nervously. "Sure, princess. That's what you are talking about since last year. So, how could it pass this wish? And that's not all. I have prepared another surpirse for you, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow." her father answered with a smile. „What is it? Why don't you tell it to me?" she jostled impatient. "Stay cool. It's a surprise and so you must wait until tomorrow." Haruka was not happy about this answer. „But until today there is still so far away…" Haruka was now sulking. „Hey, it's time to sleep now, and if you go to bed right now, tomorrow comes sooner than expected." Masaru tried to persuade his daughter.

After some minutes they got it and his daughter was laying in her bed. "Sweet dreams, princess." He kissed her forehead and left the bedroom. After he closed the door, he went downstairs into the living room, where he thought about what his wife Sorano passed. My dear Sorano, if you just could be here and see our daughter growing. Tomorrow will be the 10th anniversary of our princess and it will be also the 10th day when you left us alone. Haruka is really a very special girl. She is so cute and she always knows what she wants and how to get this. Since one year she is always talking about going to a motorcycle race. So I planned a visit for her birthday to make her wish come true. You wouldn't agree with that, because you were always so careful in what you did, while I tried everything even it could be dangerous. I wish you could see her. Maybe you would shake your head, because she is not like other girls. She loves to wear boys clothes and she has a short hair cut. I think when she would have long hair, she would have hour golden curls. Oh darling, I believe you were much proud of her, than I am. She is a good student and she loves athletics. No one can beat her… She also has your eyes. This shining green with a little bit of blue in it. That's what I always loved on you and what I'm still loving. The only thing, what I don't understand is, that our little princess never talks about friends, but maybe it will change in the future… Masaru fell asleep about this thinkings on the couch.

Next morning, Haruka woke up just some minutes after the sun was rising. That was not typical for her, because she loved sleeping as long as her father let her. But today was her birthday and she wanted to know what surprise her father had prepared. So she got up and took a shower to get awake. After that, she dressed herself with her favourite trousers and a white shirt. Then Haruka left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Her father was also still awake and he was preparing the breakfast, when she entered the room. „Good morning, princess. Happy Birthday!" With this words, he hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. „Good morning, dad. When will weg o tot he racetrack? And what ist he surprise?" she immediately asked him. „Hey, stay cool. Now we will have our breakfast and after that, we will go tot he racetrack and watch the race. And after the race it will be time for the surprise. Okay?" „ Okay, then let's go. I would like to find out what kind of a surprise, and the sooner we're there, the sooner you tell me... " she offered excited and immediately began to prove to themselves and to eat a toast. Masaru just could laugh about that and started eating as well.

After the breakfast, Haruka helped her father with the cleaning an ran directly out to the car. „Come on. Let's go! You promised me, dad." Haruka complained because her father was to slow in her eyes. Masaru shook his head and went to the car.

At the racetrackt, Haruka wanted to go to the motorcycles, but her father stopped her. "Haruka, it is not allowed to go there without a special pass. We are only allowed to go to our seats. They are directly across the start and finish line. So you can watch the hole race on the monitors over there." Masaru smiled at her daughter and took her hand. Haruka was really exited of what she saw. All this motorcyles let her heart beat a little bit faster. She looked to her father. „Thank you so much, dad! That's the best birthday present I ever got!" She was really amazed from this amtosphere, so that she didn't think about the surprise anymore.

After the race, which was won by Harukas favourite driver, she watched towards the zeremony. Her father smiled about seeing his daughter so happy and offered his surprise. „Did you like it princess? Let's start walking slowly, or you still miss your surprise." „That was really really exciting! I never thought that it may be even better live than on TV ... The surprise ... I've totally forgotten! What is it now?" „Come on, let us go, then you'll know it immediately. "" Do we have to take long? "" No, we are able to even walk." Said Masaru and Haruka took by the hand to go with her to go. He took her directly to the pit lane and stayed there with a folder, which made sure that no one could go without permission of riders and machines. Harukas eyes began to shine, as the folder moved aside and the two thus paving the way.

"Is that a surprise? I can really see into the pit lane and the bikes up close? "She immediately wanted to know Masaru. "Yes, but that's not all. Wait and see. You will then only once 10 years old. This is a special birthday and must be celebrated properly yet, princess. "Haruka could not believe it, and hugged her father stormy. "You are truly the best dad in the world." The two went together to the box are of Harukas favorite driver and stayed there. Shoya Tomizawa just came back from the ceremony and the subsequent interviews about his team and immediately discovered its visitors. He had spoken in advance with Masaru about the visit and I knew that Haruka's birthday. "Hello Haruka, Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoyed the race. "" You ... you know me? "Haruka began to stutter and looked incredulously at her idol. "Of course I know you, I finally have a gift for you. Your dad has told me that you have birthday today and I was thinking that it might please you have a ride along with me on the bike. What do you mean? "" Wow, that would be really great. Thank you really are the coolest. And you too daddy! "Such a reaction Masaru had hoped for from his daughter and was happy for her.

She was his one and only and you should want for nothing. In that he was the sales manager of the main sponsor of Tomizawas team, he had no problem organizing this meeting and the ride on a motorcycle. He gave his daughter to understand that they had to move yet, and pointed to a dressing room at the end of the box.

Haruka walked toward it and could not believe what she saw. In the wardrobe hung on a hanger is a real racing suit and beside it lay a matching helmet. The suit was dark blue and white and had flashes of gold on it. She moved around quickly and was surprised that the suit fits perfectly. Then they took the helmet and looked at him in a more detail. It was a white helmet with blue flashes on it, as they were already on the racing suit. But then she stopped suddenly. Because there was on it in golden letters the name. When she discovers that her eyes sparkled and she immediately ran to her father.

"Wow, look Dad, there is indeed my name on it." "I know my treasure. I hope you like it. And now go to the other times in the back. The show you then, how can you keep on the bike if you ride with Shoya. "Masaru said, smiling and pointing to the team of mechanics who were waiting for Haruka.

After a few rounds with Shoya the day was coming to an end and Haruka was the happiest man on earth.


	2. Carrer Start

Just wanted to leave as Masaru together with Haruka, the racetrack, the team manager of the racing team came together to make Masarus head to the two one last gift to Haruka. It became clear Haruka that she should get the chance to ride a motorcycle and even now that she could always come to the track to go there to learn. For Haruka was all like a dream from which she never wanted to wake up. You could actually learn ride a motorcycle. That was really the best birthday and she would never forget this day. Tired and exhausted Haruka already asleep while driving home and had to wear them Masaru up to her bed. She had taken off his racing suit and helmet had not released it any more. Masaru had never seen his daughter as happy as on this day. I Froh, that you have the day so much joy ready hat, Prinzessin… After he had moved his daughter - she could not very well sleep in the racing suit - he left her room and went himself to sleep. Early the next day was Haruka woke up and looked around sleepily in her room. When she discovered on the chair at her desk her racing suit and helmet, she was suddenly aware that she experienced the day before had not only dreamed of. 'My dad is really the best. I really must get yourself to ride a motorcycle! And then I get even such a cool suit ... You went to the property to assure himself that everything was there before her. 'Whether I go now daddy ever be? I will ask him once ... You rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went into the kitchen. Like the day before her father had already finished breakfast. "Good morning princess, did you sleep well? '" Good morning, Dad, yes, I slept wonderfully. That was really the greatest birthday of all, thank you! "They sat down at the table and began to eat. Haruka shifted uncomfortably in her chair during the meal back and forth. "What's the matter with you? You sit there quietly not even for one second. "Masaru wanted to know about his daughter, although he was actually already thinking. "Hey Dad, can I ... may I perhaps already time to the track and look around there ..." "You can hardly expect to go even once, right?" Yes! That would be really cool. "" Well, let's see. I will call but first need to clarify when you can drive. We can not just throw-away and a motorcycle, like the one on which you are mitgefahren yesterday, but is still far too big and too heavy for you. So we'll have to have to wait at least until the team from a concern for you. '"By this I do not even have thought ..." Haruka said, lowering her gaze down on the table. As Masaru saw the sad look of his daughter, he promised her immediately after a meal to worry about it because he wanted his only child is happy.

A week it took until Masaru had everything under way. Haruka was in pretty bad mood this week, and hardly spoke a word. She turned to after school every day off with running, because they could at least feel the wind that you could take the sad thoughts. In addition, she has focused on the school because she had promised her father not to neglect them. Then, when the school holidays started Haruka spent every day on the track to learn to ride a motorcycle. The Suzuki racing team you had placed a machine ready, which was painted to match her racing suit, and on which they could learn to drive Haruka did not understand any problems to ensure that the basics of driving and was within a few days in a position to complete lap of the race track to spin alone. Her father looked out of the box too, and could hardly believe what he saw. Haruka was from lap to lap faster and safer. She seemed almost to fly across the track. Masaru was happy to give her that chance and was delighted that his daughter so much fun of it had. Haruka had been no hobbies and now they seemed to thrive in what they did right. Nobuhiro Tajima, team principal of the Suzuki racing team, was enthusiastic about the benefits that Haruka after such a short time already reached and therefore they made their offer to promote in motorsport. She had the talent, which he sought for so long. However, there was a problem, Haruka was a girl. "Haruka, you're really a natural. I've never seen someone so young leaves as quickly and safely. I would like to make you become a professional racing driver, but there is unfortunately a little problem. "" What kind of problem? I am good and can compete with anyone because I'm sure. "" Of course you are very good, which I'm convinced, otherwise I would have not even told that even now, and I would not worry about it to you . support But the problem is that you're a girl and you'll get a license, therefore, determined ... "Mr. Tajima said thoughtfully. "But what has he done to her sex with their skills?" Masaru wanted to know the team leader. "Basically it has nothing to do with each other. However, it is true that there has been only male professional racers and there. But because of the talent that you put here on the day Haruka, I'll promise you anything to try, so you go to one day as a professional for the championship. "" And if we just, I say a boy I? "Haruka was then . know "What? What do you mean? There is something going ... "said Mr. Tajima completely surprised by this idea. "Obviously, this is, it's easy. At school all think anyway, I'm a boy. Why should I not be here on the race track, a boy ... "Haruka answered his questions to him. "That may currently still work, but in a few years there will be less likely to be people pretending. Then your body will change and everyone will be able to see that you're not a boy. "Mr. Tajima was not entirely averse to this idea in mind. "Dad, can we at least try it not? I also do everything you say. "Haruka is now turned pleadingly to her father, the development of the conversation was followed with a skeptical eye. "Princess, you know what it can mean for you? You could never lead a normal life. If you say you as a boy, then you can never get married and have a friend. You would always be seen as a man in public. Is it really worth it? "He asked his daughter and tried to dissuade them from that thought. "Yes Dad, it is my value. I definitely want to be racers. To feel the wind when driving is the greatest thing ever. Then I always have the feeling to be free. And for a friend I would have no time anyway, so what does that matter. "Now they tried to convince her father. She sat up again her innocent look, which could resist Masaru never before. He was shortly afterwards defeated and agreed to the request of his daughter. "Well, if you want the bare, then I'll support you. Even if it is not entirely comfortable to me ... "" Thank you daddy, "said Haruka and jumped into the arms of her father. Mr. Tajima heard all this with mixed feelings, but can take the joy of this contract talent prevailed. But he worries that one day, Haruka with the decision, which has just been made, could be unhappy. But now it was for him first businessman to be and to retain this talent on his team. Thus was developed in the next few days, a contract during the time Haruka constantly and so the team spent more and more learned about the technology of the bikes. The contract stated that Haruka was once a year to practice as a test driver on. And then allowed to officially start at age 16 in the World Cup as a regular pilot. Until then they should start coming in different series to get used to the different circuits can. All they needed in clothing and protective gear they got asked by the team. Sponsors also taken care of. Her father was her manager and her mental support when something does not immediately got out. She earned from the first official test after signing a small fortune, which her father was transferred to an account over which they should have until the age of 18. The team made sure that Haruka was informed during its visits to the various race tracks by a private tutor so that they continue in the event of a failure of their professional career after all, could produce a decent education. Since Haruka was anyway always a loner, she could quickly with the thought of a private teacher to befriend all by ourselves. Through the private lessons were also a problem with the game of hide and pretend to be boy out of the way. For Haruka could not be better. If they had behind them the lessons they started training immediately. She knew that what mattered was not only on their driving skills, but also on their physical condition. By running the training they had completed before the start of her career, she already had a good physical condition. But for them it was out of the question to rest on it. She knew she had to become even better and stronger. She had already noticed during the first few laps on the bike, that they had to make weight training to keep up better on the machine. Go 'bike is much harder than I thought. But I want it absolutely! 'They thought during the workout to call itself again and again to mind what they took all the effort up.

After three months of hard training and many test drives it was her first race in the junior series. Haruka was already very nervous and was running all morning, excited by the pit lane. Her father tried to reassure her, but this was not so easy. "Hey, now you do not crazy. You're good enough to take it with them. You are not only good, you're better than that. "" But what if I do not make it? Then laugh at me, but for ... "" What nonsense. Nobody will laugh at you. They have all started and have their first race. But surely no one of which was so good about it. Go now and then you move to your engine. Just do what you do best. You sit on the bike and think of nothing more. You concentrate only on you and everything else is unimportant. No one expects you that you immediately win the first race. All the team here just want you to salvation and come unharmed to the finish. "" Thanks, that has really helped me now. I'll just go out there and I will concentrate on the wind, because that helps me to relax me always. Maybe he can help me so well to be successful. "" That's the right attitude. And now look at the you hurry. The race starts immediately. "Masaru had to pull together during a call from his daughter not to call princess' because after all they were not alone in the pit-lane road and Haruka was reported as a boy. Keep May still what the whole werden… Why did I just zugestimmt?

After Haruka had put on her racing suit, she went to her machine and got in some last instructions from their chief mechanic before she made her way out of the box to its launch site. Haruka had occupied the day before qualifying in seventh place and was therefore not have been quite satisfied. The excitement that they had not let her sleep all night, there was already noticeable, and they had been in a better position yourself frustrated because they had not focused enough. She'd be distracted too much by the audience and was thus repeatedly strayed from the ideal line. May 'not such a thing happen to me today. Dad said I should just concentrate on myself, then everything will be fine. So I imagine most simply, I am in training and it's just me and the wind. Everything else will then follow automatically. Haruka had already arrived at their starting position and closed again briefly to collect the eyes around. When she opened her eyes she looked only at the starting lights. Only a few seconds, then it went off. When the light veered from red to green, they were directly gas and came away very well from the start. She managed the same in the first three curves in advance to fourth place and was now fighting fiercely about more to come forward. But the three who were before you were already much more experienced than they Blockley and their exploits skillfully. Haruka risked during the race as more and more and then in de hairpin almost lost control of their machine, and thus two places she called again the words of her father's mind. She dazzled everything from around them and focused no longer want to prove it, but only to feel the wind and to be guided by him. Out as if by magic, it was towards the end of the race faster and faster, and actually moved into the last lap pass on all others. As Haruka took the checkered flag and got the radio boxes of the first congratulations she could not believe it. She had actually done it and the race, her first ever win.


	3. Confusion

Haruka was completely overwhelmed by their feelings back to the pits and was immediately taken by her father in the arm. "Congratulations! That was incredible. I told you, is that the main concentration. You ran great. "" Thanks Dad. Without you I would not have done well. Just because I have remembered your words before the race, I'm not overthrown. "She told him happily. But long kept this quiet moment, because their chief mechanic arrived and reminded them that they still had the awards ceremony. As Haruka then on the top of the podium and took their place, the national anthem rang out, she could no longer hide their tears of joy. She thought how nice it would be a turn when her mother could be there. If mom would be proud of me? Or they would be disappointed, because I pretend like I was a boy? Surely they would be happy about this victory. I still can not quite believe I've won real and even though I still do not go long. After the ceremony they had then also in a press conference. Haruka as she entered the room became quite nervous. 'Oh man, so many cameras and people. What am I supposed to say? Whether Shoya is nervous even if he has to his race to such press conferences? Surely he would laugh at me if he could see me now. You tried to repress these thoughts and sat down in her seat. The reporter they showered almost with questions like: "What are their goals this season? What's it feel to win in the first race? Can you imagine in this season for the championship ride? When you have driven for the first time? "Haruka answered all questions in a shaky voice. Her father was standing the whole time on the side of the room so that she could see him. She saw in his eyes that he was proud of her. As the press conference was finished, she went back totally exhausted with the team. To their surprise, there also Shoya waiting for her. "Hey, not bad, what you doing out there. I'm sure that someday in the very front mitfährst large. Let us take a little sometime race against each other. "He told her and gave her his hand to congratulate her. "That would be really great. But do not cry when I win! "" You spit sounds so pretty big, then we will see who cries at the end. "

The following race Haruka had collected more and more confidence in their appearance and become accustomed gradually to the press. More and more fan letters came to her house and she was increasingly under surveillance of the press when she was traveling for personal reasons. Most were fan letters from young girls who they thought was a sweet boy. " Many had sent their photos and then asked her if she was already taken. Haruka had been so focused on her career that she had not thought about it yet. What they found, however, her behavior was that the photos of the girls she looked more and more. She was now almost 13 years old and fully established in the racing world. Masaru wanted to buy his daughter in the city with new clothes for her, because through quite a growth spurt her her clothes were getting too small. In addition, her body began to change and Haruka was increasingly confronted with the fact that it was not a boy. "Oh Daddy, why do we have to go shopping? You know very well that I hate that, "she groused, as the two entered a clothing store. "You know very well that you urgently need new stuff. Finally, you are still growing. And the faster we will find something for you, the more likely we are then delivered back home and you are for now. "He answered her, smiling. Masaru knew this setting from the store by herself and had to laugh about it. After endless minutes, it seemed like Haruka, she had three new pants and twice as many new T-shirts. As her sponsor had been invited to a feast, they also needed a fitting dress for the occasion. When she left in a white suit the changing room to get her father to present she suddenly stopped and looked out with wide eyes from the store. Just went out there a girl about her age as over valued. Wow, that looks just like an angel. Moment of time, what I'm thinking about? What's wrong with me? This is something I've never thought ... Haruka shook his head because of the confusing thoughts that had been formed immediately and went to her father after he had mentioned several times that she had not consciously perceived. "And what do you mean? Can I so go to this party? It is enough for me so slowly ... "she asked. Masaru looked at his daughter and was surprised how good it was, the suit yet. "The suit fits perfectly. Come on get dressed to go and we pay. Then we will go home, okay? And on that occasion, you can also tell me the same time, what took you so ... just distracted, "he said referring to Harukas behavior, as they had left the locker room. Haruka shot at her father's words directly to a slight blush, and she hurried to get back into the locker room, so he did not. 'Oh man, sometimes I wish he would not be so attentive. I do not know what to tell him ... I'm still not even know what it was just ... How can someone I had seen only for two seconds, just get me so upset?

Fully loaded with the yield of the walk, the two went back to Masarus car and stowed the bags in the trunk. When they have taken place in the car turned the issue back Masaru onto the scene in the fashion business, Haruka was so messed up. He was in the last few weeks have frequently noticed that Haruka is often looked after pretty girls, but he had never yet touched it. But eventually he had to do so sometimes with her to clear the air and now it seemed like a good day for it. "Haruka, you know that we can talk to each other about everything ..." he began when he started the engine. "Yes Dad, I know. Why do you say that? I got something done? "She said, because she did not know what her father wanted to go out. "Haruka, you are now at an age where you start ..." he broke off because he found the right words would not come easy. Why is this so hard to find the right words? Whether it is my parents at that time fell just as hard to talk about it? As much as I would now like at my side, Sorano. You'd probably already a suitable starting place for this conversation. You were always much better at the important issue of cause when I ... But you're no longer there and I have to somehow create well alone ... Haruka looked over to her father and realized that he was probably lost in thought. "Dad, what do you mean? I do not understand what you want to tell me. "She tried again to draw attention to themselves. "What? Sorry, I was just a little in thought. Let us now when we get home, keep talking. "Haruka was obviously confused, but she had to know what the feeling, or rather, to whom her father had just been thinking. She had met her mother but never, but she knew that her father thought of her often. She had seen him frequently while he was in the living room and looked at the pictures of her. Mostly he did, if they had done something wrong, or willing to enforce their will with ...

At home, Haruka brought together with Masaru their purchases to their room where they stored the same things too, in her closet. Then she went into the living room, where her father was deep in thought an image of his dead wife in his hand. "Dad ..." Slowly, Masaru awoke from his rigid and looked at Haruka. "What princess?" "Will you tell me something about Mama? What was she like? "He smiled at his daughter and sat on the chair before he began to speak. "Your mom was the greatest man that I have ever met. I am glad to have met her and I am grateful that they gave me you. You are my everything. "" You think of her often, am I right? "" Yes that's right. Every time I see you, I can see you in Sorano. You are very much like her. Not necessarily in your way that you've probably me, but she had the same bright eyes like you and also the blonde hair you have of her. And I'm sure you'll once as beautiful as she is. "" Then you're not angry with me because Mom is not there? "" What nonsense ... I was never mad at you. You are to me the most important in life and you can not become anything for it. Fate would have it so ... "Haruka went up to her father and took him in her arms when she saw that he had begun to cry. "Do you think Mom would be disappointed in me if she would see what I do and how I behave?" "No, I think they would be proud of you. You are just as you are. It would not care what you look like and what you do, as long as you have fun and feel about yourself. "" But I do not, so they would be disappointed. I mean, I'm a girl but I pretend like I was a boy. "" You are but this and that would make them proud. They would, like me, always available to your decisions and respect them. "These words were liberating for Haruka. She had often wondered how her mother would have reacted to their behavior, even if she had never met her. "Well, now you tell me what has you so distracted just now when you came into the suit from the dressing room." Masaru turned the conversation into another direction. "I, uh ... I have since seen anyone as I wanted to show the suit ..." Haruka confessed to move her father. "And ...? Was she pretty? "He asked after Masaru and Haruka looked at her in surprise. She was caught by her father. "Come on, you can tell me quietly. I know you princess and I love you more often lately seen here is that you look at the pictures of your female fans closer look at. Do not worry, it's perfectly normal that you start up an interest in the appearance of others. You're just growing up. "" But this is normal, I mean I'm a girl and I got from my teacher says that girls are interested in when they grow up, more and more for boys. And I, oh I do not know ... Am I normal? "" Princess, do not worry you're normal. I do not know how to explain it to you, but for some girls it is quite normal to be interested in other girls. And for some it is then so that they are older when they begin to be too interested in boys while others remain only for girls interested in, so do not worry about it. No matter how that goes with you. I do not care how will you choose as long as you are about happy times. And see some positive, if indeed you stand on girls, then you need not hide even from the press. "" That I have not even thought so. It's all so confusing to me, I just do not know how I feel about what I feel. Thank you for your kind words and your explanation. This has now calmed me really something. "" I can well understand, it was no different then me. I remember that I also did not at first as I did with all the feelings and impressions that have since been incorporated to handle me, you should. So I can offer you is that you can always talk to me about everything. Nothing to be embarrassed. And now tell me, how she looked? "" Thank you Dad ... I can not really tell you very little about it. All I remember is that she has a pretty face and turquoise, curly hair. At more I can not remember. "Haruka was still slightly confused by themselves. The memory of this girl, that she had only seen very briefly, it was also laid back and her heart sank. "You know, I hope for you that you will see them once again and you can then also talk again." "But I would also still the problem that I think they will have a boy. How should I tell her because then I'm not? And what if they do not like me do? "" I can not answer you, but for such questions, it is still too early, do not you think? "" Right. Finally, I know they do not know. And it is unlikely that we ever meet again. "" That you never know. Maybe it's fate says so well with you and you will see her again someday and if you then still so interested in girls as it is now, then will everything else somehow arise. "Masaru hugged his daughter briefly and was then to prepare the dinner. He was glad he had that conversation behind him.


	4. The party

A week later, the celebration should take place Haruka and her sponsor was after the conversation with her father still confused. Since they shop with him and had spoken her thoughts were always about the girl they had seen only for a brief moment, and the feelings she had for her. Why do not I get them out of my head? Whether Dad is right and I will someday meet again? Maybe I'll be talking about the possibility of time with her ... oh, it would be really nice if we could at least be friends. But I have no one but Dad and my team. Ever since I saw it I feel as if anything is missing from me. Why is this the only way? Tired and depressed by this finding, she dragged herself to the bathroom to take a shower once extensively. When she stepped from the shower she looked at her body for the first time in more detail. Her breasts began to grow and let it slowly but surely appear more feminine. Can I sometime hide at all what I really am? And what will become of my dream world champion, when that comes out? This dream I can remember well ... were her thoughts as she looked over the mirror. Made the changes to her body but her longer to create than they wanted to admit.

Masaru saw the sad face of his daughter and wanted to know what was wrong with her. "Good morning princess, what did you do?" 'Good morning Dad. Oh it's nothing ... "Haruka was absent from himself and sat down at the kitchen table already covered. "After me nothing but looks are not enough." Haruka was bound to begin to smile, he simply knew too well. It closed briefly to collect the eyes of their minds, and then he told them what they worked. Masaru could understand the concerns that his daughter was, and knew that it would go quite a while so forth. Finally, puberty had just begun. "Hey, I'm sure we manage it all. You just must not lose sight of your goal and have to fight for it. "He said finally to her and then devoted himself to his food. Haruka watched it and even smiled slightly at his words. He was right, it did not matter if it would be unsettling to that now. You just had to continue as before, and fight for their dreams. It would not always easy, but deep inside she knew she could do it. After dinner they went to move because they wanted to run something else. Helped her to walk again and again to get a clear head. Masaru reminded yet because they still had an appointment and Haruka therefore should be at least 15 clock back home. He knew that his daughter be happy lost track of time while running. Haruka nodded and closed the door behind him. She took another deep breath and began to walk aimlessly through the streets.

Just in time clock by 15 she was back and her mood was better. It had been good just to walk around and just to think about anything. She walked only one shower and then withdrew so they could at this celebration. An hour later, Masaru and Haruka were on our way. Haruka had the new white suit, white shirt and black bow tie on. She was wearing black shiny shoes. Her father thought she looked very posh in it and was proud of her. His daughter looked in the suit as the son of a rich successful entrepreneur. With her short blond hair, but had somehow messed up, the image has been tarnished by their means. It just worked for her. Wild, Uncontrolled and yet so gentle and Masaru anmutig... thought, as he was on a parking lot looking for. Very close to the rented hall, he found one and after he had parked the car they were on their way. Just after the two arrived, they were greeted by Masarus chief and other important people. Haruka felt among all the adults pretty uncomfortable and would prefer to simply go back, but she could not, after all, it was part of their contract and take part in such events. For this reason, it suppressed the impulse to turn around, and instead always remained near the exit. From this point of watching the hustle and bustle in the hall that stretched before her. Following the numerous speeches for they were just tiring, it should give a little concert, occur on the niece of the host would. The girl was described as a great talent and all those present greeted with restrained applause. Haruka was bored and just stood still so that, while a hole in the ground trying to stare. They did not care really, because whoever took the stage. If she had to look at the very moment when she heard the first sounds of a violin, knew who stood on the stage, she had not closed his eyes, sighing. But because she had not looked at the stage, her mind drifted off once again. 'I actually thought it can not get worse. Of all classical music ... but what could it be otherwise than intended, with all the old people here ... You had to think even begin to smile. As the first song was coming to the end of Haruka opened for the first time since the beginning of the show his eyes again. In the course of the tune she unconsciously began to hum the melody with. Well, it's not so bad after all. I must admit that I prefer something more like listening to this music ... And now I would also like to know who is playing so well that even I like it ... And then you walked into view towards the stage. Then their eyes were big and they really looked at the person on stage, because there was really but the girl, which she had then seen in the city. This face and the turquoise curls would see them again and again, because Haruka was sure. But that can not be ... but is it really they who created these sounds? I never thought that they can ... In this dress she looks real cute, oh, what I'm thinking again? I know they do not even know ... Masaru Haruka had observed all the time and when he saw how they obviously surprised and with a slight shade of red on the cheeks looked to the stage, he followed her gaze. He recognized immediately in the reaction to his daughter that it was the girl on stage had probably involve the same girl that Haruka had described after shopping. "Is it the one that employs you all the time like this?" He asked, nodding to the stage so quietly that only Haruka could hear him, after he had joined them. In response he got just a sleepy nod from her. After half an eternity, she added, more focused on himself, yet added: "I never thought that they may as well play the violin. I've never been interested in this kind of music, but the way she plays, you have to like it simple. She is truly a special person, if it creates such a thing. "Masaru looked surprised at his daughter and nodded approvingly. He had to admit that this girl really had to have a special charisma on stage, when Haruka liked classical music. So far, Haruka had never really interested in music. It was among Harukas race preparation for half an hour before the start of a race in their locker to hear loud music, but here they would never come up with the idea that classical music could be something for them. She'd far rather belongs to rock music what it had always meant that she was really pumped up and motivated for the race. Then put the first sounds of the next piece, and sank immediately Haruka back into a dream world. She took the only true melodies conjured with this girl because of her violin. Yes conjure, unlike Haruka could not explain the whole thing. She had never been interested in for something as quiet. She began to dream of it even as it itself would be an instrument to dominate just about to flee with the girl together in a dream world to be able to. Haruka had the feeling of being connected to the music with her onto a pleasant way. Through this dream she did not notice how time passed and the concert coming to an end. After the last notes had died away, Haruka was touched deeply by the still belonged. She had been drawn during the show more and more under the spell of the presented sounds and now they came slowly back into the here and now. She looked toward the stage and could still just see that the girl left this. Immediately set out grief and a hitherto unprecedented wide emptiness inside her.

Haruka had no opportunity to talk more with her and get to know the girl, because it was now shortly after 22 clock and she was only 12 years old, yes, Masaru was also right after on the way home. Haruka started to move from the one for her positive turn of the evening to rave about. Masaru could not suppress a short laugh, not as Haruka said to want to learn to play an instrument. Haruka could understand this reaction at all and began to sulk. "Hey, that was not meant evil princess. Let us again tomorrow to talk about it in peace. It's getting late. "Said Masaru forgiving as they were now arrived at home and Haruka was still looking like a defiant toddler out the window of the car. The blonde girl could so quickly be snapped, and stubborn. After Masaru had parked the car in the driveway of Haruka rose quickly and went immediately to her room. There, they ran around and immediately went to bed, but she could not sleep. She constantly thought about how nice the night had developed and that they had missed the chance to get to know this girl. Sometime well after midnight, they finally fell asleep.

The next day, Haruka on until late. It was Sunday, and luckily they had no schooling. Masaru had let her sleep. He knew that Haruka likes to wake sleeping off reluctantly left. In addition, he was sure that she had him arrested on the eve of evil that he could not resist laughing. His thoughts turned again to the conversation on the ride home. 'Oh, princess, I would love to help you. Unfortunately, I do not know how to do that. But I promise that I'll think of something ... Haruka walked into the living room and slept greeted her father. She apologized for her behavior even with him the night before, when she came home. She knew that her father had meant no offense, but they had simply been confused and that he had laughed at it was, at the moment simply too much for her. Masaru was quite surprised and also apologized. "You know that I did not mean it like that, but your view of last night and then your sudden interest in classical music. Since I could not help it. "" That was the music my grave. I would really like to learn an instrument. That would be a good balance to the sport. I noticed yesterday evening, as has a previously unprecedented spread peace in me. I could even shut down completely for a while and I thought to clean anything. This has done really well ... "" And what instrument should it be? "" I do not know. Furthermore, I've given it any thought. "So the two of them chatted for a while over the past evening and the music. Masaru told Haruka from the fact that her mother whenever she was sad, and she needed rest, had been sitting at a piano there to give expression to their feelings through music. Upon hearing that Haruka had their eyes a special glow. 'That ... And who knows, maybe I'll find out a more about Mama's. Dad told off though, and from her, but then he is always so sad. You Masaru looked at with great wondering eyes, and wanted to know if her mother had once owned his own piano. "Yes Princess, your mother had her own piano. Although really it's a black wing. You must know that a piano and a wing are exactly the same. A wing produces much softer sound than a piano. So your mother was there at least once declared. But I do not have as much clue about. "He also told her that the wing was still in the house and Haruka had never seen him since he was a carpenter in Sorano. Masaru had the room since her death and never set foot Haruka always discouraged to enter the room. But when he saw the gleaming eyes of his daughter, he decided that the time had come to change this. He went to the cupboard and got out of there a single key. Haruka did not mean what it was, but dared not ask, because they had realized the sad sight of her father. Masaru walked silently through the house and then stopped in front of the door that Haruka had never seen open. Masaru took a deep breath and then closed the door. Before he opened it, but he told Haruka that this room was the haven of their mother and they had resided there, especially in pregnancy often play to Haruka for some pieces on the piano or to paint. Haruka looked around with wide-eyed into the room. On the walls were many pictures of Masaru and Sorano from all possible stages of their life together. Masaru Haruka looked down and let go first. "Is that ... that mom is there in the pictures?" Haruka asked as she saw the pictures. "Yes, that's ... it was." Masaru brought forth no more. Haruka looked at each picture carefully. She realized how much her parents had loved her and was aware of the fact why her father after the death of Soranus was never again entered into a new relationship. He just did not destroy the memory of his beloved wife. Then her eyes caught sight of a picture that was painted themselves obviously. It stood on an easel, and was probably not yet finished. You could, however, already recognize the chosen subject. "Your mother has started just before you were born. She said that she could feel exactly how you will look like ... It's really amazing how right she was still with this image. "Said Masaru, as he stood behind his daughter and put her hand on her shoulder. The picture showed Haruka, as she would look with some seven years ago in the eyes of her mother. She had short blond, almost golden hair and bright green eyes with a slight blue tinge. It also contributed to the image of a pair of pants and a shirt. This picture appeared on Haruka as she would look at an old photo of himself. She was overwhelmed by the picture completely. Mom knew how I will look again? I can not believe it. She had apparently sensed exactly what kind of person I'm going to much and are looking forward to see ... In Harukas eyes were tears and she turned her eyes from the screen. It took several minutes to collect himself again. She turned towards the window and discovered a large black wings. "Wow ..." was the only thing she could say at the moment. She went, as guided by an invisible bond, on the wing and turned up the sliding cover. Haruka sat on the stool and lay with her eyes closed her fingers on the keys. Then she started as a matter of course to play on the instrument. It was as if their hands are guided by a higher power. She felt the presence of her mother, who took them while playing. Masaru Haruka looked at him incredulously, and then closed his eyes. He knew the melody that was playing as Haruka. It was exactly the song that Sorano then went as often as her daughter had played. So many memories flooded in upon him, that he gave his tears that he had suppressed since entering the room, had free rein. Even he could feel the presence of his dearly beloved wife. 'Do you hear that? She plays the song that you've ever played for them at that time. And even though our little girl today for the first time ever in this area and is seated at the piano. I know it sounds crazy, but I can feel exactly how you're just in this moment with us and listen to our daughter. Maybe you can help her make it even the right notes, I do not know ... Haruka had, meanwhile, completely lost in music. She felt incredibly liberated and happy. As the song ended, she opened her eyes and looked to her father. "Daddy, what was ... what precisely?" She could not explain what had just happened. Masaru took a moment before he replied. "I can not tell you, Princess. I can not explain itself. But I believe that your mother has made you well. They wanted us, rather you show what you are is everything. You played beautifully. I truly believe that you do not need lessons for mastering this instrument. If you want, then you can always come here and play. Your mother would have wished and it would have been proud to see you so. "He walked over to his daughter and took her in his arms. When they were released again another Masaru said that he would take care of themselves so slowly comes to food, leaving Haruka, who was still dreaming always completely alone in the room. When her father had left the room, Haruka got up and went to the pictures on the wall to take a look at her mother. Although she had ever seen pictures of her, but here in this room, she felt the presence of their mother can feel. 'Oh, Mom, but if you could only really be here. That would be nice ... she thought as she looked at a portrait of her mother. Suddenly she thought she heard her mother can be, how they told her that she was always near them and they would take care of. Haruka shook her head briefly and then went back to the wing. She could not control what she was doing and began to play again. This time, however, they played a piece that she had heard the night before and she had the feeling that the girl with the violin, it joined with grief. She had observed the girl during the play and seen how they had worked oppression. She played for a while and completely forgot the time. Only when Masaru they called for dinner, she stopped and went into the kitchen. After dinner, she thanked her father that he had shown her this room and then went to sleep too early, because the next day so resisted teaching and training on the program.


	5. Blow

Haruka woke up the next morning for their circumstances at a very early age. When she looked at her alarm clock, she realized that she had ten more minutes to sleep. Oddly, she still felt fit and well rested, but somehow she had a strange feeling. She got up to take a shower once extensively. Then she got dressed and went into the kitchen. Once there, she found that her father had already prepared everything and left her a note. 'Today I had to start working sooner. I hope you enjoy the lessons. Behave yourself and learn pretty hard. I love you '

Haruka had, after she read the message, start to smile. Her father knew that today "modern Japanese" was on the plan and they did not like this subject. Her teacher knew that and tried it the subject with many practical exercises to get close. But to no avail. Haruka and this subject were simply incompatible. When the bell rang at eight o'clock Haruka went sighed at the door. Before she opened it she took another deep breath. But to their surprise was not as expected, her teacher at the door, but two uniformed police officers.

"Good morning, I'm Inspector Nakamura. Are they Tenou Haruka? "Asked one of the two men and showed her his badge. "Um, yeah ... that's me. What can I do for you?" She immediately wanted to know about the officials. The strange feeling that she had been getting up, came back again. What does he want the police about me? Whether Dad has something happened? that was the first thing, she did at that moment through her head. Next she couldn't think about more, because the second officer took the word. "First, I would also like to introduce myself. My name is Kato, Assistant Inspector. Could we just happen? We tell them something and want to do this unwillingly out here. "" Yes, of course ... "she replied curtly, and stepped aside to let the officers enter. Haruka led them into the kitchen and offered them a place in there. Inspector Nakamura stopped and began to appear the same on the reason for his call. "Miss Tenou we are here because we need to tell them that it came today morning in the bike for a bank robbery with gunfire. Her father, who had been present at this time in the bank, was shot and seriously injured. He was immediately admitted into the King Clinic. Before he lost consciousness, he was one of our colleagues at the site can still say that they are at home and wait for their teacher. "" What about my dad. Can I see him? "" That's why we're here. We want you to hospital. Unfortunately, we can give them no information on the health of her father, because he is still operating at the time. " Inspector Kato replied her. The more she learned about the two policemen, the more important the color of Harukas face. They just could not believe what she was hearing. Suddenly, however, cemented her views and she urged the officials to take them to the hospital immediately. She wanted as quickly as possible to her father. She had never felt so scared.

During the journey, a thousand thoughts raced through her head. My God, why did daddy because today of all days to the bank? And why so early? The journey seemed to be no end to Haruka, after an eternity they felt were at the hospital.

Immediately after the patrol car had stopped, Haruka jumped out of this and ran as fast as she could on the information in order to inquire after her father. There, she was informed that the operation was still going on and instructed them to take a seat in the waiting area. Haruka, however, was too upset to just sit there and went constantly on and off. This meant that all the other people waiting were driven to madness and Haruka finally no longer gripe about the whole endured and outside the hospital on and went off.

The sky had darkened in the meantime, heavy clouds hung in the air. Only when her godmother Mizuki Tanaka, who had also agreed to Haruka approached and calming talking to her she could be persuaded to sit quietly in the waiting area. The two women sat in silence and Haruka now fought back tears. She wanted to cry, by all means avoid it, since it would otherwise appear weak and helpless.

Mizuki understood without words, what had to move into Haruka. Finally, she was the oldest and best friend of Masaru. "Hey, everything's good again ..." she wanted to make the girl next to her courage. "And ... and if not? I mean, I have no one left except Papa? "" That is not true. You will still be me. And besides, we must now wait and see until the operation is over. "" I saw you? I know you do not work properly. Although sometimes you were to visit, but I really do not know you. '"The change we can so if you like ..." Mizuki tried to cheer up the dejected Haruka. Then both fell once again into stony silence and made Harukas thoughts once again on their own. 'Damn, why it takes so long? I will now finally know what is with dad and when I allowed him to ...

After three hours of waiting, walked into a doctor in scrubs the waiting area and looked around the room. When he saw Haruka, who sat with his head bowed as he walked towards her and crouched in front of her and looked at Mizuki. "Are the members of Masaru Tenou?" He asked softly. "Yes, I'm his best friend and the godmother of Haruka. What's wrong with Masaru? "Mizuki knew directly. She had the feeling of knowing the answer already, since the view of the doctor already told him. The doctor stood up and motioned for the two to follow him.

In the doctor's office, the doctor asked first then why Haruka was there with her godmother, because that was something unusual. Normally, he could give no information Mizuki, because they do not belong to the family. But when the doctor was told by her that Haruka had no immediate family except her father anymore, he began to explain. "I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Tenou still died during the operation ..."

Suddenly he was interrupted by Harukas outcry. "NOOOO! THAT'S NOT THE TRUTH! YOU LIE! MY DAD IS NOT DEAD! "" Unfortunately, after all. I wish I could tell you something else. "Haruka felt as if she had pulled the rug under his feet. Mizuki asked about the reasons that Haruka interested in this moment does not even enter. Her father was dead and she is now all alone. At that moment she could not hold back her tears and more tears rushed from the room. "Haruka, wait," said Mizuki her go yet, but Haruka not responded.

Without a plan, how should it go now and where they go now they should just start running. It rose in it a hitherto unprecedented anger still in her. I When I'll find this man, who did this to my dad, I will kill him also. Eventually she stood in front of their door and could not explain how they got there. She unlocked the door and went into the house. Once inside, she went straight upstairs to her room where she let her tears continue to run wild. Please let me wake up from this nightmare. Please Dad, come here and wake me. Tell me that all this is not true ...

While she was hanging behind their thoughts, it rang down. 'Damn, I want to see anyone. They should all leave me alone. Why this had to happen just because? 'There is not stopped ringing and visibly annoyed Haruka felt they finally went on their way to the front door. She looked through the window beside the door and saw that there was Mizuki.

Haruka slowly put a hand on the doorknob and opened her godmother. Without a word she came in. In her eyes the sadness was evident, but also concern was reflected in it. She went up to Haruka and embraced them. Haruka felt in the arms of her yet so strange woman suddenly rescued and protected. Therefore she clung more and more into the embrace. Mizuki finally broke the silence and suggested that the two should first take a shared tea. Haruka followed her silently.

The two went into the kitchen where the breakfast is still standing and the paper which Masaru had left for his daughter this morning, was still on the table. Haruka immediately began to cry again. Mizuki put water on for tea and began to clear the table. Just as she wanted to take the note into his hand Haruka jumped up from her chair and pulled the sheet itself. "This is mine! You may not touch it! "Mizuki immediately understood and nodded. "It's okay."

When the tea was finished pouring a cup of Mizuki and sat down across from Haruka that now reluctantly began to talk. "I... I'm ... I'm sorry. I did not want to get loud with you. I wanted to run away and not before. But ... but I could not help it. "" That's fine. I can understand you. "Mizuki said only, and laid her hand on Haruka. The girl raised her head slightly to look at her aunt's eyes. "What happens now? I mean, I'm all alone now. I must now into the home? "She asked finally.

"I know that, unfortunately, not exactly. Given that you're alone now actually, it can happen. But if you want, I can still ask me the same, whether it is possible that I take care of you. Then you can stay here. "" You'd do that? I mean, you do not know me yet and I do not know you. "" But we can get to know us. What do you mean? Should I ask whether is it? "" That would be great. I do not want to leave. This is actually what I got from my parents still ... "" Agreed. I will see to it immediately. And everything else that is pending now have. "" What do you mean? What comes back? "" Well, that might sound harsh, but we have to take care of us but also for the funeral. And you're too young to make it alone. So I will do it for you. I promise you, however, that I deny everything with you. Your father would have willed it so. "" Thank you ... "Haruka again lapsed into silence. Because they had not thought of. She was really happy at that moment that she was not alone.

Mizuki was busy all afternoon to inquire how it should go now. She liked Haruka and she felt obliged to look after them. She had then promised Sorano and Masaru. You would do anything for them to fulfill this wish, and to support the young girl. Haruka had meanwhile retreated to her mother's room and closed behind him. She needed time to process the events. Mizuki gave her the time she needed and did not even try to knock on the door.

The poor girl. She had to grow up without their mother but already, and now she has also lost her father. I will definitely let them alone. Masaru and Sorano were my best friends and they certainly would not want that her daughter once in a home must. Against 18 o'clock Mizuki then cried for Haruka because she was preparing something for dinner. They had expected that Haruka would not appear, but to her surprise, Haruka appeared five minutes later the door. The two sat down at the table and ate something. Really hungry Haruka had not, but she thought it was unfair, if not what would have taken at least a little of the food itself. Finally, Mizuki had indeed created just for them that trouble.

"I got off the phone with people from social services and they told me that there should be no problem if I take care of you. In addition, your teacher called and asked why you were not at home today. I told him that you are sick and for the next few days off because I thought that you might need a little time to process what happened today. "" Thank you. That's really sweet of you. "Haruka then could even smile. Then she thought of yet that they indeed had some training and also asked Mizuki immediately afterwards, as it should now go on with their careers. "Well, I think once we talk to the team and tell them what happened. Which are determined to have understanding and give you a little break, so you again get a clear head. I know that your father has always supported you and even though I personally find that motorcycle racing is not for girls, I am ready to support you as well. But now let us just clear up and then we make ourselves comfortable in the living room. Then you can give me a little about this sport that tell you so much. "

And so the two made it clear the table and then they all went into the living room. Haruka told her aunt of her past successes and the current contract. They also told her that she was a young boy to the public and she was afraid that might come out now. Mizuki was initially surprised when she heard that Haruka acted as if she were a boy. But she promised to keep this secret and it as best she could to help. While the two talked and learned even more of Haruka Mizuki and her former life, she had to feel the urge to lean on them. She wanted the loneliness she had felt all along this drive, just wanted to feel that someone was there.

After a few days when the two got to know each other better, to be held the funeral. Many colleagues of Masaru and also the entire race team were there to prove Masaru their last respects. Haruka wore to the funeral fit a black suit and tie. As Mizuki knew from the stories Masarus that Haruka never wore clothes, she had her worried the extra suit, although they would have liked to have had otherwise. She respected the wishes of the girl and gave her the freedom you need. Made after the funeral, the two were directly on the way home. Mizuki had moved into the house to Haruka, as they did not get away from there.

After another week, then Haruka began training again. It had set itself the goal to win the youth championship for her father. She felt obliged to do so. But they spent every free minute on the track. Whenever she and her motorcycle racing on the track she had the feeling that everything was like before that day of the raid. She forgot everything around her and only felt the wind tugging at it and the machine. Mizuki, Haruka each time to the race track brought, was visibly impressed what Haruka was doing. You could see that again slowly returning Harukas ambition. Harukas eyes began to shine again and it was an absolute determination to see in her eyes. Unfortunately this was not for teaching. As Haruka turned off every time, what then to Haruka Mizuki but moved to send to school.

One evening she spoke to Haruka then that. "Tell me, what do you think to go from next week on a regular school? You're always here or on the racetrack. You've got no friends. I am sure that if you would go to a school, you would quickly make friends. What do you think we should try that? '"But what will happen to my secret? I can not show up as a girl there ... "" Sure, would not that be good for your career, but do not worry, I've already made contact with a school and talked with the director there. He told me that there would be no problem that you would be received there as a boy. He knows you from various newspaper articles and would welcome such a "minor celebrity", he said, to take with you. He will do everything in motion so you do not offer your real being there. "" Wow ... I had not thought of now. Then I could really try to find friends. And perhaps I notice since then also learning a little easier. Here at home I can not really just focus on teaching. "Haruka looked forward to her surprise, even to once again attend a real school. Since she was ten years since the treaty they had signed with the Suzuki Racing Team, it was only taught at home. Since it had become quite late when she hugged Mizuki, which had become a real confidante, briefly and went to bed.


	6. School time

The following week, Mizuki and Haruka had once tried to talk together with the director of Juban middle school, Kenji Watanabe. As the school year already came to an end and the director is therefore not advisable as all three decided, that Haruka should change the school form until the next school year for school. Until then, they should still learn it at home. Haruka made to the Director a very closed idea, since it is during the entire conversation to calm behaved for a 13-year-old. Normally, this experience he had in all these years, made as a teacher, children were more likely to rebel at this age like it. Haruka, however, was very quiet and seemed listless. Only the fact that this young girl in front of him dressed as a boy and then also raced motorcycles, showed him the typical behavior of pubescent teenager. He was very curious to see how Haruka would settle into the school. Sure it was not easy for them. By the previous discussions with Mizuki he had heard of Harukas loss of her father. He could understand that this blow must have thrown them off track. But in their eyes he could see that this girl had before him an enormous will. At the end of the conversation he did not bring Haruka a school uniform and then they parted from each other.

Since the death of her father, Haruka had withdrawn more and more into themselves. All you had to do with feelings, they ate into itself. They could not and did not simply talk to someone about it. Although Mizuki offered her very often to talk to her, but Haruka took this opportunity to process what had happened only very rarely. If she could stand it no longer locked it mostly in the music room and hung there for her thoughts. Often she sat down beside it on the piano and played the song that had played her mother always for them. That was the only piece that could really play flawlessly. Her father had at that time just after he had heard them play the first time asked how it was Haruka possible, without ever having sat on an instrument, play you and learned that children are perceived before the birth of music and then not so unusual was that these children are then at a very young age in a position were the most commonly owned piece of play itself. He had explained to his daughter at least. Although Haruka was not well understood, but she did not worry about whether or not certain. You just felt this incredible peace and closeness to their parents when they played. Mizuki was often outside the closed door, leaning against the wall and listened with closed eyes. She spoke to Haruka but never on their game because they did not harass Haruka. Mizuki had in the short time that the two were living together now, quickly realized that Haruka would not open it just like that and would rather drew back when she worked a little. And this capacity, she confessed to the girl, because she knew she was the only way to win in the long term confidence of Haruka. It was only when the music soothe Haruka no longer could she broke her silence and talked with Mizuki about what they worked so well told if not everything.

On 1 April it was time. Harukas first day of school was imminent. Shortly before seven Haruka was already dressed and just walked into the kitchen for something to eat. Mizuki turned to her and was surprised how well Haruka looked at this school uniform yet. The school uniform consisted of black trousers, a white shirt, red tie and a dark green jacket was on the breast pocket of the coat of arms embroidered school. "Good morning Haruka. This dress suits you really excellent. Come sit down, I had the breakfast ready. "" Good morning Mizuki, thank you. But actually I'm not hungry. If I'm honest, I'm a bit nervous about the school. "" Do not ever worry so much. It will run it all smoothly. And you should at least have a snack. With an empty stomach, it can not learn. "Since Haruka had to put no more obstacles in the now but she went to the table and took some food. During the breakfast, both spoke not a word. Only towards the quarter past eight Mizuki recalled the girl because she had to make on the way. By car, it took only 10 minutes to down there. Mizuki said goodbye to Haruka and this was immediately made his way to the office to get around their schedule. After she received this she went to the gym in a good mood, because the first sport was on the plan. Outside the hall, it was expected by her gym teacher, who was already informed by the Director of the particular circumstances. "Good morning, you need to Haruka Tenou. My name is Ryo Noguchi and I am your gym teacher. Director Watanabe has already explained everything to me. I'll show you now where you can move yourself and then please come immediately into the hall. "With these words he went into the hall in front of Haruka. He went to the locker room and gave her teacher a key there. "Here, the director said you should keep the key with you so that we do not always have to meet in front of the hall. You have to careful that you none of your classmates as you see it here, go clean. "Then he left them alone. Haruka put on their gym clothes and then went into the hall. There she was introduced by Mr. Noguchi also like the other students and even then they should tell briefly about yourself. "So I'm 13 years old and I will go to school from this day on." "And why have you changed schools?" Asked one student. "I have not changed schools. Until recently, I was taught at home. But since then I just have cabin head, I've decided to let me go to school. "The rest they would rather be withheld because she is willing to do whatever felt like strangers to tell. The teacher found that this information is sufficient only once, and thus began the lesson. He had for this school year, the emphasis on athletics, and so he asked his students to run to warm up. Then he always ran two students against each other. Haruka was against Toshi, who was the fastest runner in the entire cohort compete. The other students included betting on the fact that Haruka would lose. But they were wrong. Haruka already sat down shortly after takeoff from Toshi and won the race over 200 meters with nearly 1.5 seconds ahead. "Bah, this was beginner's luck." Said Toshi snapped after he was forced to gasp for breath at the finish only once. Haruka, however, had no problems with their breathing, as they had perceived the course as a non-stressful. Because they wanted to do is not right at the beginning unpopular they only answered with a "Maybe ..." and then went to Mr. Noguchi, who had called. After a quick look at his Clock of the teachers stated that the hour was almost over and sent the class to move ever. "You are really fast, Haruka. So far, no one was able to beat Toshi. "" Thanks, but that was not all what I have on it. But I did not want to shock a lot. "Haruka said with a wry grin on his face. Haruka then also went toward the locker room.

Next, Japanese history was on the schedule and then Japanese should be taught. Because of the physical education grades was a course that not all students attended a class, Haruka had upon entering the classroom to present again. Misses Omura, her teacher of Japanese history, welcomed the class and introduce a new student from Haruka. Haruka was standing in front of their new classmates and had only one view of the slide across the room. They quickly realized that it was within the class seemed to be more groups. In one of these groups, they discovered Toshi, which she had already made the acquaintance of physical education. He and his friends at once began to whisper among themselves and were composed so that the remainder of the space was previously occupied. It was obvious that they did not have to be Haruka. But do not bother them. With whom I would have nothing to do anyway. They are totally imagined that I could already detect in physical education. You let her gaze slide further across the room and remained hanging on a person. 'That does not even exist yet. She really goes to this school? I can not believe it. Maybe I have now the opportunity to know them better. But why she's sitting there all alone? I do not understand. 'There they sat, the girl who had seen it twice already, but that she could not yet respond. After Haruka had presented himself to others, she was asked to sit down. "Sit down, please go there. In addition to Michirus place. "This woman pointed to the empty seat next to Omura the turquoise-haired girl. Haruka immediately made himself, under the curious gaze of their fellow students on the path to that assigned to it, place. Haruka noticed the looks of her classmates and even the whispers, which was clearly heard. It was obvious that the other students have had any problem with Michiru, but what was behind this? It could make no sense at the moment Haruka on it. After she had taken place began teaching. Only with difficulty could follow the theme of Haruka, as she was with her tutor date has not yet come so far in the curriculum. Nevertheless, they tried as best he could watch, although her eyes between every now and then to the girl at the next table slipped. This seemed not to notice and focus seemed to follow the lessons.

When the hour finally was over and they therefore had a 10 minute break, she wanted to take this opportunity to talk with their neighbor table. But before she had the opportunity to do so were several boys and girls around her who wanted to know more about Haruka. "Say, why do you come here, only now her to school, but where do you live near here?" Asked one girl. Even before Haruka could reply, she was interrupted by one of the guys. "Say, it may be that I've known you from the newspaper? I've got time in the sports section read something about a Tenou Haruka. About this is you? "" Is that true? What sport you run it? "Asked another student. This prompted then Toshi and his clique to meddling in the conversation. "Since I'm already looking forward to your reply ..." Toshi said mockingly. Haruka looked from one to another, and then replied in a calm tone. "So, always in order. I've only been here today because I was looking for a new challenge. "Then she turned to the boy, who obviously knew her from the newspaper. "Yes, you're right. There has been written about me in the newspaper. And to answer your last question to you, I'm riding a bike race. Last year I won the Junior Championship this year and am in a higher class at the start. "Then she turned her gaze on Toshi and she began to grin. "And by the way I walk a lot. Before I started racing, I was undefeated at my old school. "Toshi scowled, but before he could respond entered Mr. Tanaka, the Japanese teacher, the room. In no time at Toshi hissed then a "we'll see who's better" and then went to his place.

All the while Michiru had been sitting silently in her seat and quietly listened to the conversation. She was never part of one of the many cliques. They all ignored until now and it was under no hopes that this would change with the new students. As he stood before the class and she heard his name came to her memories of the evening with the celebration of her uncle's mind. Michiru looked carefully at the blonde next to him over after the group had disbanded, and all sat back in their seats. Yes, that's the same person I was then observed. From my uncle, I learned that his father has recently died. Whether this is the reason why he's here now at the school? Is it really even matter. I do not think he will behave differently toward me than the rest of the class. I'm just bored and therefore will not even have anything to do with me ... Suddenly, Michiru is torn from her thoughts. "Michiru? Want to share your thoughts on not us? "The teacher had noticed her mental absence and looked at her, waiting an answer to. "What? Excuse me, I was still with my thoughts on the subject of the last hour. "She stammered awkwardly in front of him. The whole class started laughing and Michiru wanted nothing more than that they were invisible. They decided to table its neighbors out of her mind and opted instead to displace again fully devote to the classroom.

Haruka was the reaction of others to answer Michirus and immediately noticed increased anger in her. They just could not understand what should have been so funny. Of course she had heard that the girl had been watching her and apparently was thinking about something, but why the others were so mean did you not just in the head. When the teacher then turned his attention to her, she was pale in the face. Finally, she had no idea what was going on. She could still never start something with this subject and asked when Mr. Tanaka from her to answer the still unanswered question answered them truthfully, that they in this subject has always had problems and they learn by hard but wanted to try to get a grip . In the meantime, Michiru had understood the question and spoke up and gave him the right answer. Mr. Tanaka asked Haruka and Michiru still come to the end of the hour to him at the lectern. Then he went back to the class and continued with the lessons. After the bell had rung to break, Haruka and Michiru went to her teacher to the front. "So you're the new student here. And you have problems with the subject matter? "He immediately wanted to know about Haruka. "Yes, I'm new here and no, I do not have a general problem with the substance. It's just that this subject and I ... we do not fit together somehow. "She answered him with a grin. Then Mr. Tanaka shook his head and turned once to Michiru. "And you, Michiru? Since when do you have problems to follow the lessons. You're usually by far the best student in the class. "" Alan, please excuse my inattention. That will not happen again. "" I thought so, Michiru. But the reason why I asked you both to me that, that I do, wanted to ask Michiru, Haruka so well it's supported. A little help you could not do any harm, or Haruka? "" Um, yes ... "a little surprised by this idea of their teacher Haruka looked at Michiru. "Well then, I'll see you then on Wednesday." With these words, Mr. Tanaka adopted by the two and made it so Mr. Sotooka, the biology teacher space. This called for Haruka and Michiru go immediately back to their seats. They both followed this call and focused on teaching. The hour flew by and before the two Sided this is the bell rang for lunch. Haruka was immediately surrounded by eight classmates who all wanted a little more about the racers. At the same time they wanted to convince Haruka does not leave with Michiru. She was a conceited nerd who wanted to have nothing to do with people who told one of the guys. "And she looks really good ... Too bad ..." said another. Haruka was the way those guys were talking about Michiru, simply unfair. Determines has so far not one of which went to the trouble and changed a word with her. Just because she is a good student, but that is not mean that she is vain and boring. "So this time let me worry about. I'm up to my problems in Japanese also do well in school. Should be, but then you also have what to me, or not? "" You're much more interesting than here. " Said Amida, one of the guys. "If you say so ..." Haruka could then only shake his head and left the room alone in order to make their way to the cafeteria because they had received in the meantime, but hungry.

After she had eaten something she decided to go somewhat further in the schoolyard around. Constantly circling their thoughts about why the other obviously something about the turquoise-haired girl and she had set off. Haruka Michiru opened the impression that they would oppress some and put it into his head to get out what it was. The whole time she had unconsciously held pursuant to this quiet, mysterious girl on the lookout, but had not found them. When the bell rang they went on his way back to her classroom. There were math and English on the plan. After the day was over. Before school, she was already expected by Mizuki, who asked immediately after Harukas first impression of the school and their classmates. "Hey Mizuki, it was actually not bad. The first thing I did sports and there was a boy in my class make it look pretty old, as we should run against each other. "She said proudly and with a wry grin on his face. "Then it was all ok. I was pretty much asked by my classmates because I am new, yes. Some even knew my name from the newspaper. "She went on, however, where she concealed the part with the problems in Japanese education. "And then there's this girl, her name is Michiru. For some reason, she is shunned by the other ... "" But you're not just hope, right? "Mizuki asked for directly. "No, I do not even know yet. I have only time to make an opinion about everyone in my class before I decide who I want to spend my time. "Satisfaction Mizuki nodded and started the car.


	7. The incident

Haruka had become accustomed to a few weeks at her new life. She was still not easy to get up early every day and to arrive on time to class. Haruka loved to sleep a long time and there was therefore nothing worse for them than to be woken up. Could follow the lessons she was quite good and was there for the teacher to satisfactory performance. Thanks to Michirus help she had no problems in Japanese. Despite the common learning with Michiru Haruka got her but not as close as she wished. Whenever she was in Michirus near her heart began to race and she had such a tingling sensation in my stomach. That the other was from the rest of the class still shunned hurt Haruka, because she had noticed at the first meeting with Michiru that the other students had a false picture of the girl.

Eventually, Haruka had once asked why Michiru distanced himself so from the other and this was then entrusted to her, that she never really wanted. It had just so happened, as she came in contrast to the others in her class from a very wealthy and influential family. The others had simply prejudiced against her and therefore avoided. After Haruka had learned that her anger rose to their classmates, as they had with their assumption that the other never bothered to learn about Michiru only once been right. For this reason Haruka decided to all those who spoke ill of Michiru avoided. She distanced herself from most of the class, focusing initially on the school.

Haruka did not care what others thought about her. The only one who was Haruka regularly provoked Toshi. He did not like it that Haruka defeated him again and again and still was so popular. It was sometimes even violent, and so intimidated everyone who showed up with Haruka. Only by Michiru, he stayed away because he had devised for them something special. Haruka was, therefore, concerns and because they had noticed quickly that provoked controversy like Toshi and also did not shrink from violence, she decided to watch him closely. Whenever Toshi was trying to go near to Michiru Haruka turned to approach him in the way. She did not want that something happening to Michiru. That could not happen easily!

So it was after half a year to an incident that Haruka would probably not soon forget. She was convinced Toshi has grown to be and defeat him not only with words to. But that was a mistake, as it turned out. She was not as strong as she accepted. Increasingly, she was provoked by Toshi and her anger on him grew more and more. This anger could not even sit in the training. It influenced her performance and they disturbed her concentration, which is why she was on leave from the team for a week. She should be clear about what was important to her. These silly arguments with Toshi or her career. The team captain made her realize that she, if she could not concentrate enough to completely rise to the top, but only if the head was off. And that was clearly not the case, she too was worried about Michiru and what Toshi probably had before. To clarify the matter with Toshi, she was on leave for a week.

So Haruka went on Monday after talking with the team in a bad mood for school. As they had sports in the first two hours, let the next provocation by Toshi is not far behind. Haruka was on her way to the gym when Toshi was there already waiting for her. "Oh no, since it is our top athletes ..." then looked closely at Toshi Haruka and noted that this was apparently not in a good mood. That was for him one more reason to resent the racers and put it in a moment. "Oho, could it be that someone on the weekend seems to have received a basket. Do not tell me your latest flame has more of you wanted and you've been pinching the tail? This was to be expected. Except you can not knock spells! "Haruka took these words, as expected from Toshi, only angrier when she was anyway. She had during her still fairly short time at the high school, already had several dates with girls.

Although she had no real interest in this girl, but she was so much fun to flirt with them. In addition, her manager had to come off and sometimes meet with their fans to give the public a good picture. And since they never took anything more than eating, or drinking coffee with the girls, she was quickly called by the press as a gentleman who took his time for his fans. This image fits her quite well in that stuff. With almost 14 years would be a scandal and everything else just because the girls with whom she met, was at her age she took the risk to fly up too big. She had received after the first meeting of the evidence that it was better not to approach the girls themselves. Kyoko, the first girl with Haruka had met, said that the sudden attention to her person and took advantage of a detailed report on the meeting with the racers and almost raved about how great it was and she said it quite openly that they are wanted more. And that Haruka had then taken for all subsequent appointments to their companions to make any false hopes, and leave it for some compliments about appearance.

And now they teased her about her Toshi did not fit at all. Just when she wanted to react on Toshis words, the voice of her boss came back to mind. Therefore, she decided to remain as calm as possible and to swallow down their anger. You could simply not afford mistakes. "I do not know what the concerns you. Your life seems indeed to be quite boring if you are so very interested in how I spend my free time outside of school. You do me so sorry ... "shaking his head, she wanted to go to Toshi and his friends over. But with Toshi reaction to her words she had not expected. He grabbed Haruka's shoulder when she was straight with him on a level, they turned rudely to her and missed an uppercut.

Dazed by this unexpected blow Haruka once landed on the floor. Grinning, Toshi stood leaning over her. "Well, now you're missing the good words! I've already told you many times that I'm much better and you have no chance against me. You run after the girls but only because you're famous. They want nothing from you yet! You are a nobody! "Just when Toshi was about to strike again Haruka was on her feet again and fended off his stroke. "Just be there just not sure. If I to investing, then I'll make you loose finish. But there is something that sets us apart. Unlike you, I did what was in my head. "Haruka is this comment not help more easily and immediately from the expected impact. But she ignored the other guys from Toshi clique.

These had been kept in the background, poking fun at Harukas crash landing. However, as this is now insulted Toshi off they are also part of the action. They grabbed Haruka to Toshi to be a better way to meet the athlete. "Now you come to you well before most great, right? You're a big coward! "These words also regretted Haruka just after she had told her, for now just a Toshi beat them. As Haruka could not defend themselves, they had now hope for outside help. She could hardly bear the pain, but all the emerging sounds she choked and swallowed them. This satisfaction would not and could not give him.

At the same time Michiru was just on the way to the main building. Today was the first thing a double lesson to music on her timetable. Michiru looked forward to music because she could always get distracted and it was also necessary, as it was. The whole weekend had her only thought of the young racers. She had promised her parents to keep out of anything or anyone to be near her. Michirus parents have always been of the opinion that the classmates of the young musician is not the right deal for her and were just having a bad influence they would have.

But when Haruka she could not get it. Something about the blonde she was fascinated. Why can't I get this blonde Casanova out of my head? He is meeting with one after another just not with me. I will have to simply accept the fact that I'm too boring for him. Although, Haruka is the first to be tried outside of class to me and wants to be friends with me. But why I do not want Haruka meets up with other girls? It's all so confusing ... Just before they are completely lost in her thoughts she noticed a group of classmates who apparently quarreled. Slowly and quietly she approached and hid behind a tree when she saw Toshi and his clique.

With widened eyes, she saw with horror that they were here to beat Haruka together. Frantically she looked around to see if anyone could make it on the huge campus, which could better help her or Haruka. But just at that moment, of course, no one was there. "Damn! Why no one is there? And where is their teacher, it's time for the beginning of the sports lesson?"

Then, finally, the door opened and Mr. Noguchi, the gym teacher came out of the main building. Immediately when Michiru saw him she ran up to him and told him about her observation. Mr. Noguchi was horrified to hear of, and immediately ran to the scene of the action. Michiru thought it best to make their way to their classes, although she would still love to know about how it was Haruka. Hopefully Haruka ok. Toshi is really such an idiot! Even if I do not know who started from both

"Hey! Stop immediately, "said Mr. Noguchi even as he ran to his students. Toshi and his friends heard the teacher's voice and let go of Haruka and ran away. Haruka immediately collapsed and lost consciousness.

Only in the hospital, she regained consciousness and looked around quizzically. "Where am I?" She tried to sit up, but the stabbing pain in her chest kept away from it. Even in her head was spinning, and so she closed her eyes again directly, which had just opened to get your bearings. "It's all right. You are in the hospital. "She heard a familiar voice beside him. She turned her head and blinked at her aunt, she looked worried. "How long have I been here? I have to go to school and then to practice. When can we go? "Haruka wanted as quickly as possible out of the hospital. Here again only reminded of all the worst day in her life. "Hey, now stay quietly. Your teacher has immediately informed me after he had brought you to the school doctor, called and told me what happened. This Toshi seems to have been pretty angry at you. What happened actually? And a sop to you, you need no longer go to school and the training is canceled. You remember that you are on leave, or not? And how long have you here I can not tell you yet. The doctor wants to look the same again after you and then decide whether you need to stay longer. "The Haruka had totally forgotten. She could not even a week for training. "Damn! I hope that I'm out of here quickly. I do not like this place. I must immediately get out of here ... "" I know that you do not like to stay here and I want to understand. But you will remain here as long as the doctors deem it necessary. "

Long time they had to wait, without the doctor entered the room. When he arrived, he stated that Haruka many bruises and a slight concussion had worn. Some internal organs had gotten a little, so the doctor wanted to keep Haruka at least one night in the hospital for observation. But Haruka insisted to be allowed back home. After an endless discussion, the doctor gave in and allowed Haruka to go. However, she was on sick leave for the rest of the week and should stay in bed. In addition, they would be allowed to do any sports for at least three weeks, which of course did not like Haruka. After the doctor left the room and right back on it bleated Haruka going on. "It may not be true! A week just lying around and then also ban sports! If I get my hands on Toshi, then made him cold ... "Mizuki immediately interrupted her before she even went on a rage. " Haruka let it go. I can understand your anger, yes, but if you mess with it again now, then everything could be worse and you had to stay longer. Do you want to risk it? "Haruka Mizuki tried to convince them that violence was not the right way and could obstruct the blonde in her future if she is re-docked with Toshi. And it seemed to show effect, because Haruka shook his head and calmed down. "You're right. I do not want to lose everything because of one idiot. "

At home, Haruka was immediately set off to her room because she still had a lot of pain. Haruka Mizuki asked whether they wanted to eat something, but Haruka refused. She just wanted to sleep.


	8. In the meantime

The entire school day on Michiru had not concentrate properly. Constantly the images emerged from the early morning again. As Haruka was recorded from these guys again and again and Toshi struck. Michiru had, like all other students also noticed that Haruka was taken away by ambulance and that was their concern for rising young racing drivers. The whole time they were asked about how well it went Haruka. As Michiru immediately when the teacher was informed, had disappeared from the scene, no one had noticed that she knew about it. Michirus luck to Toshi and his friends were also not present. Without protection, they would Harukas a sitting duck for the club and his friends. After the fourth hour, the Japanese lessons with their class teacher, yet this Michiru asked for an interview.

Mr. Tanaka had already learned of his colleagues what had happened and he was to have been, had informed the Harukas aunt. Finally, this was his younger sister, Haruka knew what not. For this reason he was so keen that Haruka in his classes did not lose the connection. Why did he just asked Haruka Michiru then had to help himself first, he did not know for sure. Probably it was the fact that Michiru had him appear before Harukas been sorry. He had never been able to understand why this was so nice unassuming girl ostracized by her classmates. The teacher had hoped that would lead through Harukas awareness and arranged by him to contact the two that Michiru would the rest of the class more acceptable. But now was not to his surprise, Michiru more contact with the other, but Haruka had also turned away from the others. Mr. Tanaka was visiting his sister today after class and at times the opportunity over the reason for Harukas behavior, their classmates, ask. But first he wanted to talk with Michiru, so she was still so alone and now that Haruka was not there, had been sitting so absent in his classes. Finally, he did not know all the details of the incident in the morning so it's not that it was Michiru, who had noticed and reported the whole.

"They wanted to talk to me?" Michiru asked directly, as they had arrived at the desk of the teacher. "Yes, that's true. I was wondering why you were absent today. Are you worried about Haruka? "He asked directly, because it was no secret so that Haruka was taken to hospital in the morning. "You are right. Everyone talks about it, that Haruka have hurt himself by not attend classes, although that's not true. "" You know what really happened? "Michiru could have kicked himself. She did not want it heard someone because she was afraid now that Toshi and found out that revenge would. "Uh ... yes, I know." They were too quiet whisper so that her teacher had she not almost understands. "Then we have a possibility but the real culprits to account. You have to ... "" No! This is not ... "Michiru broke her teacher. "But ... why? Do you really think that is such a thing with impunity, because the perpetrators Mr. Noguchi has only seen from behind and thus cannot say for sure who it was? You need have no fear, no one will know about it. Let's talk after class about once a quiet and that the Director, so that no one learns anything. Would that be ok? "" Yes, I think that's fine. But I'm still afraid. "" I understand and I promise you that nothing will happen. "Since the break, then slowly came to an end and the other students would show up soon, the two decided to end the conversation first.

The last two hours had Michiru to be constantly monitored and the feeling was therefore difficult to concentrate on teaching. Was constantly in fear that someone might have experienced it, over her. If anyone finds out, and Toshi says, then I'm done ... If I'm really a director, then Toshi learn it anyway later on, but if I do not go, then he gets away with it and will go off at the next opportunity to Haruka . I cannot let that happen and I cannot lie, yes, because Mr. Tanaka knows that I have seen the perpetrators ... After the last hour was over and all the students disappeared quickly from the class, Michiru made their way towards Office of the Director. Before they could knock on the door, it was opened by Mr. Tanaka. "Thank you that you came from actually. Occurs, so that we can talk in peace. Oh, and do not worry, your parents, we have already said that you still have to stay longer. However, we have not told them why, but they have said something about a special training session of the school orchestra, so they do not worry. "Michiru was surprised, but so they knew what was her parents tell because of its late appearance. "Thank you." "Miss KAIOU, please sit down." Now they heard the words of director Watanabe, whom they immediately defaulting. When she was the director came at once to the bottom of the meeting to speak. "Miss KAIOU, as I learned of Mr. Tanaka, you know who is responsible for Miss Tenous current state?" These words were Michirus eyes getting bigger and immediately put her just one question. "Haruka is a girl? But ... "And the response of the Director and their teacher, they both looked alternately, they could already see that something was said, what should not have come out. Mr. Tanaka was the first to be his voice and answered the question of his, as he was rightly confused student. "It's true that Haruka is a girl. But now is not so important. Please Michiru, if you know who did this to her, tell us. "" Tell me then, so nobody knows here that Haruka is a girl? "Michiru asked in turn. "I thought that you knew that already. After all, your uncle is one of its leaders. But you find it really more important than whether the perpetrators are found? "Now turned a director Watanabe. "No, you're right ... Actually, I have not noticed anything. I can only say that I did when I was on my way to class, I saw how a group of students were arguing in front of the gym together. I went to get closer because I was curious ... I did not realize who has started, but I've noticed that Haruka three guys from Toshi clique him ... uh, they have held and has struck another. I'm sure that Toshi was, although I could only see his back. But why should his friends Haruka hold otherwise? "While Michiru told she could not hold back her tears any longer. The Director and Mr. Tanaka had listened to the words with a worried face and needed some time before Mr. Tanaka began to speak. "I had already thought of me. Toshi and Haruka have already argued before, but that it once so far, is that I had not expected. Thank Michiru, you've helped us a lot. Now we can finally do something. "" How is Haruka, anyway? Has it been seriously injured? "Michiru just remembered that she had not even asked. Then a smile came to Mr. Tanaka's face. "I have just before you came, talked to her aunt. She has quite realized what a week and must stay at home. I will immediately go to her and ask me learn more ... "That's the Michiru startled. Even when she had asked for state and speak Harukas Mr. Tanaka began, she would feel her teachers conceal her something. "Might I know why you want to visit Haruka at home? It is really not common for a teacher visits his pupil ... "" You're right, but in this case it is dear to my heart. It is not every day finally comes that someone is hurt badly and then still at school. "Then Michiru would also really come to himself. Nevertheless, it was strange feeling. Since the interview was over and now the director still had to take all further, he sent his student, and Mr. Tanaka home.

When Michiru got home she was waiting for the next surprise. Her uncle came to visit and obviously wanted to talk to her. That came after his meeting with Michiru her teacher just right. Finally, they had all the time asking why her uncle had never told her that Haruka was a girl. After all, he knew the two went into a class and had also become friends now. It was also her uncle before her parents first, she had confided that she felt for Haruka more than just friendship. It was not easy for Michiru had to admit that, so far as they had so few friends. Nevertheless, she enjoyed every single second that she could spend with the blonde and whenever they got together with Haruka and Haruka looked at her she had the feeling to sink in their bright green-blue eyes. She did a lot of fun with the racer to learn and entertain themselves. Haruka was the first one for Michiru was just there and could not be deterred by any rumors. For this reason it was Michiru also tells of the problems with their classmates and their parents and realize how Haruka was so angry. And now it turned out that Haruka was not the handsome boy, for whom she had kept it. This fact Michiru was sad and thoughtful at the same time. Haruka was never so keen to go out with me? But why then has been meeting with other girls? I believe that I have to ask them why ... And I still think about it, but even though I now know what it is ... with thousands of such thoughts noticed Michiru did not think she was raised by her uncle, who asked whether they had something on the weekend before. "Sorry, I have not listened to you. What did you say? "My uncle began to smile, and repeated his question. "I've noticed. Where have you been with your thoughts? I was wondering if you might have time on weekends. "" I ... I've been thinking about something and why you want to know what I did before the weekend? Do you need someone who is once again your guests at a reception at last? '"I think I know where you were with your mind ... No, I have invited no guests at the weekend. I merely thought I could do you a favor and make sure that you spend some time with Haruka times outside of school. "That was Michirus keyword. Now she had the opportunity to speak to her uncle. "Oh, why do you think I would be happy about it? And why have you not really telling the truth about Haruka? Uncle, I have now experienced only by chance that Haruka is a girl. '"Michiru, I do not know why I told you not been told. Maybe because I had thought that Haruka has already told you that himself. And what do you mean by coincidence? If anything happens, I should know about? "" Haruka has rarely talked about himself. Probably she was afraid that I might betray them. Or she thought I knew already through you. But it's also not matter now. I know it is and so that does for me. "In Michirus eyes tears gathered again and her uncle stepped closer to her to comfort her. "Hey, I'm sorry that you had to find Sun That was not my intention, and certainly not even what Haruka would have desired. How did you learn that? '"Today, I noticed something that I would not want to see well. And so today I had to stay longer in school, I've learned from our director. He had a slip of the tongue, which has not escaped me and I have asked ... "Little by Michiru told about the incident in the morning and could not even stop now and again that she began to cry. Her uncle had with her thoughtful and also listened to a worried expression. He liked not at all what he had learned there. For this reason, he decided the very next morning to speak with the director of the school and consult a lawyer to take the perpetrators to justice. No one should go unpunished for such an act and it was him because Haruka around the time when they went for him, very close to my heart. Then he turned once more to Michiru. "What do you think if we go once more to Haruka and see how she is? You like it still, or not? "" I do not know. You're right, I like them still. But I think it would be better if we wait until tomorrow. She has pain only and should protect themselves. "" I suppose you're right. I'm going tomorrow to pick up from school and then we go visit them. "" All right. Please do not be angry, but I would now like to have something to be alone. That was all a bit much today. "" Of course. Rest now and we'll see you tomorrow after school. "With these words he took leave and left the family estate KAIOU. Michiru said goodbye to more of their parents, who were also shocked by the events of the day and still pondering for a while about why the teacher had Michirus not already been said on the phone. Furthermore, deliberate Michirus parents, whether it would be better for her daughter when she would go to school. But this decision they wanted to meet her daughter's sake, not across it and talk first in peace with her.


	9. A long night

Quite so simple, the set with sleeping for Haruka then but not discussed as of the one she knew because of the pain in her entire body, not as they should be best, on the other their thoughts raced through her head and made it impossible for her so to come to rest. She was not even just before the calmest man and the fact that she could do nothing now was just the worst for them. 'Damn, that was probably scarce. If our teachers did not show up, then probably would have done it forever, and everything would have turned out worse ... Then Haruka was a little one, she had noticed during the brawl ones do not know. She was not sure, but she believed in spite of the blows which they had collected, and its attempts to break away from Toshi friends, to have seen a movement in the distance. 'I could swear that was Michiru. If that's true and it was, then I hope that Toshi and the others have not noticed. I could never admit that something happened to Michiru. And now I have to get in bed and cannot do anything, if that's true and the others have noticed this. This is so damn unfair! If I find out that Toshi is it too close, while I was not there, then he will regret it! Michiru is something very special and it may just hurt no one, no matter what kind it enough already that I was still lying to her and just cannot say that I'm not a boy. Their friendship is so important to me that I really am afraid that she will hate me then and does not want anything more to do with me if she finds out. But forever I cannot deny it. Oh man, I must necessarily come up with what, for just as the moment it cannot go on ... yes Haruka could not know at this point that this issue had been settled and Michiru knew about them. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep really, because the next day they would still have enough time to think about it, she said it at least. But after a few minutes she opened her eyes again, because she was hungry and got up slowly.

While Haruka up in her room her thoughts wandered restlessly pursued Mizuki and completely dissolved in the kitchen and down. She had called her brother in school because they felt the need to have to talk to someone. At the beginning they thought that it was a good idea to Haruka Send to a normal school, so they got some distraction after the death of her father. But the events of the day, more and more doubts began over her. She felt guilty Harukas parents, her best friends over. "If I had known this, I had never talked to ..." she muttered quietly to herself as she prepared to eat a little absent. Although Haruka had told her that she was not hungry, but she wanted to prepare her little godchild. In addition, they still expected visit, but knew nothing of the Haruka. She was just about the water for the rice and set up to cut the vegetables, when the doorbell rang. She put the knife aside and went to the door. She had been waiting for this visit. "Hello Ryo, come clean. I am just about to cook dinner. "After this brief greeting, she turned around and walked back toward the kitchen, while her brother closed the door and then followed her. "Hey Mizuki. How are you? "He came to set at the base of his visit to speak. "I'm fine, although today it was quite a shock already and I'm still a little confused. As it is Haruka, I cannot say for sure. She seems to have a lot of pain and wanted to lie down directly. This is so unusual ... I had called real fear as your secretary and told me that Haruka was taken to hospital ... "she said while she lowered her gaze and squirmed on Ryo. Ryo knew his sister too well as they could not fool him a bit. He knew that they were allegations made and the debt was about what had happened. He slowly walked up to her and hugged her. He whispered soothing words to comfort her. "Hey, calm down. Haruka is healthy again ... I know you, you just give yourself to blame for what happened there, but that's not it. You cannot help it and you'd not be able to prevent. I spoke with Mr. Watanabe, and we know who did it and will ensure that the perpetrators be punished ... "Mizuki broke away a little from the embrace of her brother to see him. "You know me really well. I knew this morning when the call came not, as happens to me. It felt as if I would have the ground cut from under their feet ... "She took a deep breath to collect himself before continuing."And how do you know who it was? You said this morning when I called the hospital again, that the physical education teachers identify the perpetrators could not because they are cut off quickly and he was still too far away. "" That's true, but a classmate of Haruka has and then noticed all the colleagues who had just left the main building, informed. "" And then as the head teacher is aware of it? If they reported it to him? "" No, she did not. But she was so absent in my classes that I've spoken to her after an hour on it. At first she would not tell me. She is probably afraid that it happens the same if someone finds out that she knows it. In any case, I have appealed to their conscience and they promised not to betray her. So I was able to convince them then and then her Kenji and me after school in a detailed interview tells everything she knows. After Kenji has meant he had to do something and sent me home. I assume that he once, after I had left the room, rang the parents of the perpetrators. He will surely refer these students from school for now; otherwise it is indeed not left in such a situation. Maybe he will give a report to the police, but I cannot say exactly without having spoken to him about it. This must not happen again, no matter who is involved. "Explained in detail his sister Ryo then the details of the action, at least from what he knew. Mizuki could not believe what she heard and kept shaking his head. Eventually, she began when her brother told her everything, the food ready to cook and set the table.

Just wanted to fill a plate for Haruka Mizuki as to this to bring some food, opened the kitchen door and Haruka went inside. Immediately, she stopped and looked surprised and confused in the face of her teacher, who had turned to the door. Haruka could see how relaxed the serious face of her teacher, as he discovered them. "Hello Haruka, how are you feeling?" But instead of answering his question she wanted to know from him what he did for her at home. "I'm worried about you." Was his honest answer. "And how do you know that I'm here and not in the hospital?" That was the cue for Mizuki, the Haruka told then that she had called him. "And now sit down and eat something once but if you do not already hold the bed rest and a walk here in the house go." So she closed her statement and then put the plate on the table already filled. Haruka watched as she took a little to himself, alternately, the two adults and thoughtful. Why Mizuki called because my teacher and then it apparently also invited to dinner? Something to hide me! But I'll find out more ... After everyone was full and no longer wanted anything to Mizuki made it clear the table and clear the dishes in the dishwasher. Ryo has also stood up to help his sister. Even Haruka stood up and said goodbye with the words that she wanted to go back to her room. The two adults responded after the adoption and Haruka left the room, they began again to talk about what to do now is best. But Haruka had to go up, despite its rhetoric to the closed kitchen door stood still and listened to the conversation between the two now. They heard that Mizuki wondered Haruka send to another school or teach them to be back home, just so that something like that happened not once. To her surprise, she agreed with her teacher and some even wanted to support them even. But Ryo also recalled that Haruka had just gotten used to this situation at school and he wanted so that they stayed there. He also told them that Haruka and Michiru had become friends and she was the only friend of Michiru. Mizuki then gave him to consider that there would be by the incident in the morning and the risk that Harukas flew open secret. Then Ryo seemed to be thoughtful and told his sister about what had happened to the director for a mishap. The Haruka led to yet again to storm into the kitchen to their teachers to task. "WHAT? The director has betrayed me? Who knows now? "The two adults were twitching with fright, as the kitchen door was flung open and spirited Haruka stormed. "Haruka, not because you wanted to go up? Thou shalt rest yet ... "Mizuki said after she had regained. Haruka, however, ignored this statement and then called for a detailed explanation of their teacher. It took another deep breath and began to calm the whole situation, as it came to the slip of the tongue to explain. He named no names. He assured Haruka, however, that this person who knew it would now be more determined to say nothing. "And what makes you so sure?" Haruka said and squeezed his eyes briefly, and she became plagued by severe headaches. "I just know it. Trust me. And yet you now rest a little. You're totally ready ... "Ryo replied, standing up to Haruka lay a hand on his shoulder. This was his answer, but not quite with as it threatened to fall from the chair and everything revolved around them. When she grabbed the side Ryo and bore her, accompanied by Mizuki that he pointed the way to her room. There, he took it and covered her. Then he left, accompanied by a bad conscience, and his sister's room.

At the other end of town was also Michiru to her thoughts. Immediately after she arrived in the room, she went first to their desks for their school supplies store. Her eyes fell on the various pencil sketches, which occupied the most space on the table. In recent days and weeks they had made more sketches of a particular person. As if in a trance, she took the stack of paper in his hand and looked at every picture in detail, whereas in thoughts strayed back to the events of the day. 'If I knew it just how you're doing ... I'm really worried about you, you know? No, he did not. I told you, yet never told me how important you've become. And even though I know now who you really are, then change the fact that I'm worried. I'm looking forward to tomorrow somehow, when I see you again then, but at the same time I want to see you do not. I'm really disappointed from you because you apparently did not trust me and lied to me all the time. I really thought we were friends. But why I'm really disappointed? I ought to have known better. Why should someone like you, who always seems so cool and aloof to bother with me? You are all loved and I? I am the complete outsider and spend most of the day alone. Only the few hours that we can both learn together, to escape me from this cruel reality. Above all, if I look into your eyes, then I forget everything and I can feel myself able to fall. In your eyes reflected so much again, on the one hand you can see a deep look into this incredible strength and restlessness, which surrounds you and then they also radiate from a tremendous peace. Today was the first time that I could not see all that. You looked so weak and lacked any luster in your eyes, but that was probably only because you already pretty much what had gotten ... As much as I hate Toshi for it! I wonder now what happened to him and what my uncle has before now. So angry as he was when I told him, I've never seen him. Hopefully we Toshi penalized for what he has done and I hope he never gets out that I know and have informed the teacher. I'm not as strong as Haruka and I were in her place probably landed in the ICU. You can really take a lot and I am sure that if it had not been detained by the other, then they would have been ready to Toshi and he was now the one who is injured. As long as Haruka is not there now, I have to take care of myself. Toshi has already hinted more than once ... No matter what, I will not let me down ... What if my parents now that they know where this is what happens, take me from school? Then I would not worry more about the Toshi is taking something, but then I could not see Haruka and would thus be lost my first girlfriend. They can do this to me but not really. They are determined once again to talk to me and then I'll have to decide. Either I'm going to bend my fear of a possible confrontation with Toshi and his clique and go to school, or I show strength and try to finally got my own way and to represent my opinion ... fell one point Michiru about all the thoughts, the eyes and she fell into a troubled dreamless sleep, where she bedded her head on her arms on the desk.

Also, Toshi and his friends had nothing to laugh about that night. The gang had, after hearing the teacher and discovered immediately made from the dust and was out all day long no longer appeared to class. They were afraid that Haruka had betrayed them and now threatened trouble. All day long she had been staying in a game center in the city and made fun of the helpless rider. For Toshi, it was a satisfaction Haruka to get ready. Too often the racers had humiliated him and demonstrated. He was always, in his opinion, only the second choice for girls and also the eternal defeats against Haruka went and let him create his anger on the racers are constantly growing. Today, if he was sure he had a Haruka shown once and for all, and brought him a contented feeling. But when he came home about 18 clocks his good humor was gone quickly. His parents expected him already with very angry face and he knew instinctively that he was busted. 'Damn, that may not be true. I was so sure that the Nogouchi did not recognize me and Haruka did not dare tell me to! I should have been more careful ... "Can you tell me what got you there sometimes ridden? Are you completely mad? "Burst out, it also the same from his father after Toshi had closed the door to the apartment. Guiltily, he lowered his gaze directly toward the ground. "Tut, tut ... sorry ..." he muttered to himself, while he was only looking at his shoes. "Are you sorry? The director has just called and told us that you are a classmate have beaten together so that the event was hospitalized, and you say only does' sorry? "Toshis father was now completely you approached his son and saw that threatening to before continued. "And then you do not even ask the courage to face your responsibilities and sweating yourself somewhere around in the area! But one thing I promise you, will you apologize to your classmates and you'll be responsible for what you did. I'm not sure you brought up that you are simply baseless hit someone! Now go to your room immediately, I will not and cannot see you anymore! "" But Dad, I ... "" No matter what you will now also say it's too late! And just so you know, the director has excluded from school for the time you and considers you all even to point of the school. As long will you stay in your room and not leave the house! Are we clear? "" Yes, Dad. I understand you. "With these words, Toshi went to his room and thought about it, learn from whom the director had that he was the perpetrator. 'So, if Haruka had to be hospitalized, he cannot have told. But who is so much in question? My friends cannot be had, because they are the whole day with me ... Hmh, it must have something there is anybody noticed, but who? All students have one yet so afraid of me that would not be used to determine the trust. The only one that has not let me impress, our outsider, this Michiru. And it is also friends with Haruka ... Oh that bitch. 'm always so unimpressive and disinterested. I think I've pretty dazzled by her appearance. That is, they must pay me for it ... But I must once again get out and go to school ... shit, would not betray me, then ... I hope have not even made a complaint with the police. I cannot really use ...


	10. Visitors

The next day, Haruka was awakened by the rays of the sun and looked around the room at first confused. 'It's not a weekend, right? Why then did not go off my alarm? Ah, what ... Haruka grabbed at his head, because she still was plagued by severe headaches, and so it took a while, until her head was clear again. More and more they remembered what had happened and that her teacher was still there. However, she lacked the memory of how she had come from the kitchen to her room. 'I think someone has me brought here, because the last thing I remember is that I've been sitting in the kitchen and he told me that the director has inadvertently betrayed my secret. But he did not want to tell me, who knows it ... 'Then she sat up slowly, and they wanted to first stretch extensively. This experiment it would be better to leave but then, as now reported in every fiber of her body and she moaned in pain shortly before. Carefully, she got up and crept slowly toward the stairs. Just when half the levels they had left behind him came to meet her Mizuki. "Good morning Haruka. Why are you now on the move again? You're supposed to stay in bed ... "as she said it was already on Mizuki to your sponsored child. "Good morning Mizuki. What does that leave me? I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat. Also, I'm not a cripple, I can even get something. "Was slightly irritated response from Haruka? When she saw Mizukis concerned look, she immediately had a bad conscience. "I'm sorry, I did not want you approach Sun But I'm just not used to be so inactive. I know that you mean it just fine with me. "" It's okay. Thou shalt protect it. If you promise it to take it easy, I'll try a little space and you'll be able to let me out even before the door. And now come, I just wanted to let them know that breakfast is ready. "So Mizuki turned back around and walked back toward the kitchen and Haruka followed her.

While the two women took to be something together, Haruka wanted to learn more about the relationship between her teacher and her aunt. "You Mizuki, tell me why my teacher was here yesterday? I had the feeling that he would not have been because of me here. Also did you understand so well that I have a feeling you already know her longer. "" You're right Haruka. Ryo is my big brother. "" Your brother? So why was he here yesterday ... I cannot believe you'd rather me not be able to say "" Yes, I should have told you. But I'm so happy that you had agreed to go to school and then I have not thought about it to tell you. I thought it was simply not important. "In Haruka could then only have to smile. It was true that it was not so important whether her class teacher was the brother of her godmother now. He treated her therefore not different from the others. Otherwise he would have done so already. Suddenly, Haruka fell back on that Mizuki had spoken the evening with Ryo about how they Haruka thought to retake from the school. "You Mizuki, because yesterday ... Please let me go to school. But since I have just found friends. I do not want to start over again. And besides, if I'm not there anymore, no more as Michiru. I cannot do this to her. "Mizuki thought for a moment before answering. "Okay, but promise me that you are watching over you and go so a situation like yesterday out of the way. You seem to be the friendship of these Michiru to be so very important ... What happened exactly? Ryo just told me that someone has seen how this fellow struck, while others have held up. But he did not know why, and he wanted me to name names. "Then Haruka started by the events of the day before to tell from their perspective. She gave her aunt over and that she had to one or the other comment gets carried away. But she also assured her that she had not started the fight. Mizuki listened attentively and anxiously. As she listened Harukas designs, she decided that this needed to be punished for Toshi. And to miss the boys a ton of bricks, she decided, after Haruka had left the kitchen to inform the police and file charges. To their surprise, this was already part of another ad in front of the school and the team. The officials immediately promised her to come over to take a statement from Haruka. After hanging up, she went to Mizuki Harukas room to inform them about it. Although Haruka was not enthusiastic about it, but since they could possibly make by saying that Toshi Michiru did not come too close, they quickly agreed and the two waited together for the police. It Mizuki asked her niece then again closer to her friendship with this Michiru, she knew not at all yes. Haruka told her aunt that Michiru was a very special person and that she had no friends in class, because all believed to have any prejudices and therefore would not go there. Mizuki noticed while she listened attentively to the stories told by her niece, as this was a slightly dreamy look. She had to smile and forget their own worries.

Michiru also for the day began with a conversation with their parents, where she gave them to understand that she wanted to stay in all circumstances at the school. "Please understand, I finally met someone who accepts me as I am and wants to be friends with me. Why do you want me to make the broken again? Is it not that it can be so far all that had my friends and also wanted to have scared away with your kind? At this school that was until now no different. Thanks to you all have been thinking that I'm a spoiled rich kid that thinks himself something better. Therefore, I have always avoided them all. Do you think really that I would love something like that? Have you even once thought about how I feel myself? '"However, Michiru, but we are only meant well. These children are not the right company for you, you understand why the not? '"Is not the right approach for me? Did you actually listen to you talk? And I want her thinking that I'm happy. But branded as an outsider with no friends and I cannot do that. Only Haruka has all the overlooked and talked with me anyway. And my uncle seems to be the only person here who finds the good. And now please excuse me, I have to go to school. "With these words, stood up and Michiru left the house. Her parents sat by the strong and harsh words of her daughter, surprised, just standing there, looking after her. It was the first time that Michiru took her own opinion and their parents even made accusations. She was, after all that she had finally spoken once, and freed infinitely happy. As they waited outside the door on her driver she was still wondering whether she was a little too hard to have their parents. No, it was right to tell them that way. You cannot always simply decide over my head, and above all, they must sometimes accept that I have my own opinion ... Next, she could not think about it, because a car drove up to pick them up. But contrary to the custom did not rise from the chauffeur of the family KAIOU, but her uncle. This immediately went around the car and opened the door for her. "Good morning, what are you doing here? Did you want me to pick up not only this afternoon? "Michiru also like to know from him. "Good morning Michiru. Yes, you're right. I wanted to really pick up until later, but we both do not have an appointment and I am already here for you to drive. "He told her, as the car began to move. During the trip he told Michiru assume that after a conversation with the director, which he had already done ad was paid to the police and Michiru should now make a statement. This pleased the first time at all, because she feared that her Toshi in case of a warning or conviction but still could do something, since they then had to testify in court. These concerns, however, she swallowed. The police said this is what she would nonetheless. The officials assured her that Toshi would not come too close to her and thanked her for her testimony. After speaking with her uncle, she left the police station and he went to school. He said goodbye to his niece and reminded them again, though, that he would pick her up after class. Michiru was subsequently agreed on the way to her class. She had missed the first two hours, and thus she was surprised by her classmates figured, as they entered the classroom. However, none of them spoke out on, but it has only been whispered about her. Though Michiru was used this time she was able to resist a comment in the direction of their classmates. She had struggled through the night before and decided to no longer be simply dropped everything they had indeed let their parents know today tomorrow already. "Can you think of nothing better than to let go of some meaningless sayings here? You know nothing about me and not know why I only now coming to class. Just so you know, I had an important meeting of the move is not allowed. "Surprised by this, Michiru for atypical, announcement stopped immediately and all because Mr. Tanaka entered the room already sat down each in his place. Short Michiru was once her gaze slid across the room and was relieved that Toshi and his friends were not there. She was sure that the director had once excluded from school, was cleared up that matter. But really could not concentrate Michiru. Although she had been her fear Toshi can take to meet, but now she thought only about how to confront it and Haruka was mainly what they would say to her. Actually, I'm already mad at Haruka for giving me this has simply withheld. But on the other hand, I can even understand. It is certainly not easy for them to pretend to be something she is not at all ... I feel sorry for because she was so badly injured, but still I cannot turn my disappointment.

At the same time Haruka waited at home that the police were called by her aunt finally. When the bell rang at the door then she was so sure they had arrived. So Haruka was sitting in the living room and waited for the visit Mizuki opened the door. But to surprise Harukas now entered the room do not expect police officers, but Toshi with his father. Haruka looked Toshi with angry look that left no doubt that they had applied to. Who was unceremoniously pushed by his father's side, and forced to apologize. Everyone in the room could see that Toshi had to force the words, and this by no means serious. Haruka took a deep breath in order to force himself to rest, before she started to respond to what is said. "Oh, you're sorry? But this came out pretty hard. But you know what, you do not need to apologize to me, I just want, you disappear and leave me here alone. "Before the situation could escalate further interfered Mizuki and asked the two gentlemen to the house again leave on the grounds that Haruka still needed rest and had to take care of himself. After this uninvited visit had also left the house Mizuki went back again into the living room, where Haruka just indulged in their thoughts. What was that? Determines his father forced him to do so. Who would have otherwise never make it look here. But when he shows up here at this time, but then that means that he is not in school. And does that mean that he can do nothing Michiru. So I need my intention ever to worry about. At least a little ... "Hey Haruka what's going on?" Mizuki asked as she noticed the distant look of Haruka. The winced once, because she was too deeply engrossed in their thoughts than they would have noticed something about him. "What? Excuse me, I was thinking just about anything. You need not to worry you. "The two were just about Toshi and his surprise visit to talk when the doorbell rang again. Immediately got up and went Mizuki again to the door. This time she returned with two policemen and left alone after a brief explanation of any known facts, Haruka with them. Haruka did not feel that they now had to tell the officers anything that had happened. Too much she would have cleared the whole thing personally with Toshi, but that she had indeed only been problems and even jeopardize their career. So she told the police just as it had come to the fight, hope that this visit ended quickly. After nearly half an hour the officers passed back and Haruka sank back exhausted into the couch. She had just closed his eyes and was a bit asleep when the doorbell rang again. Before Mizuki, which now sat in the living room again, could get up to go to the door, she asked Haruka rid of the visit. She had no desire at the moment just to visit more and wondered why just wanted as many today seem a bit of it. She heard Mizuki opened the front door and quietly talked to someone. Then they got even with that the door was closed again, but her aunt was apparently not alone in the hallway. Clearly she heard footsteps of another person. But contrary to their expectation, to once again have to talk to someone, she remained alone. Instead, she heard the kitchen door was closed before she was overcome with fatigue and sleep.

Toshi could not believe it. His father had actually forced him to visit Haruka and apologize. That suited him at all, but against his father, he had no chance. He had surrendered to his fate and tries to bring out an apology. This, however, asked him of the racers to disappear, then that made him angrier than he was anyway. "What does he think he is actually a? I have yet apologized. "He said quietly to himself these words escaped his father, who was walking beside him, but not. "What did you expect? I would have forgiven you for your lackluster apology and not even I can understand the reaction. He has also designed some pain. Since you've done really good job. I still cannot believe you did that. I've already explained a thousand times already, that violence is never a solution. "After Toshis father in his anger had made air, they both sat in silence on their way. But Toshi thoughts were simply not at rest. Maybe I should have that excuse this morning but still want to practice before the mirror ... But what I can because to me that this guy simply through its presence makes so angry? It looked really cool to be out, as he sat there on the couch and did not know how to move. Serves him right, this arrogant bastard. And now I can sit right back in my room alone and must wait for the day comes around. And then only if I am once again in school, then we'll see ...

Against a clock noon Haruka woke up and realized that she was still alone in the living room. She got up slowly and went toward the kitchen, where Mizuki was already something to eat. Since no one saw her aunt Haruka except in the room, she asked her aunt after the visit that they had received clear. Because Haruka was on the table, two glasses, and was used to see itself, ensuring that they could not stand there long. "Hey, are you awake? A friend of mine was there and wanted to see how I'm doing, because she has heard that I care about you and now we have not seen in a while. I hope we do not wake you. You may have been recently. "" Oh, yes. No, you did not wake me. I am happy even for you that you ever had someone to visit. Since you're with me, I never saw you go out and you were always alone. Oh man, I sound just like my father already, as I had then for the first time brought friends home. "Haruka laughing now at her own words. Mizuki also could not resist laughing and she was glad that Haruka despite the obvious pain and grief over the loss of her father still had something, could laugh about it. Together they prepared to continue to lunch with her aunt Haruka was no real help. For this reason, Mizuki was to cover her ever to the table and then to sit at the table.

Just when the two had finished eating, the bell rang again and Haruka sighed and told her aunt that she would even open this time, because Mizuki was still busy with clean up. So Haruka walked slowly towards the door and opened the new session. She stared, puzzled now her boss's face and when he had saluted them, he stepped aside and gave Haruka thus a view of another guest.


	11. Still friends

Both shocked and pleasantly surprised Haruka gazed past her head and her counterpart at. She could not believe that Michiru was actually in front of her and she wanted to go apparently. Neither of them knew what to say and so it was Michirus uncle, Haruka pointed out that they were still standing at the door and he would not like to stay there because he was not going to disappear. Haruka shook her head and then briefly apologized for the rudeness, and asked the two visitors to enter. She led her visit to the living room, where she offered them a place and asked if she could reach them something to drink. After both had asked for a cup of tea went into the kitchen to Haruka Mizuki informed about their visit and prepare the tea. Mizuki sent her niece with the promise to bring the tea into the living room, back to their visit. Haruka was overjoyed that Michiru was there and now she was sitting opposite, but it made her nervous at the same time and they brought so speechless. For this reason, they turned first to her boss. "What are they doing here? I did not really expect her visit. "She asked, and was surprised about his answer. "I'm worried about you. And sometimes, after all, what I learned from Michiru ... "" Wait a minute. You know it, Michiru broke "Haruka him with big eyes and turned to the turquoise-haired. "Yes, I know. And as my uncle visited me yesterday evening, I told him, because he has a right to my opinion, was to know. After all, he is your boss. "Michiru answered her without going into further detail. She was still unsure how they should respond best to the secret of Haruka and also whether they should still be angry about it. After an eternity, she felt then looked at to see Haruka. Immediately, she could see that this move is still plagued by pain, which she immediately dropped her thoughts and anger to forget the blonde. She had to take even the desire to race driver in his arm around her so as to take the pain. About themselves and those thoughts scared Michiru looked immediately to the ground, just so they did not have to see Harukas eyes. Fortunately for her, her uncle began to tell Haruka that he had reported the perpetrators to the police and wanted to do everything that they would receive their just punishment. But Haruka listened to him not quite, because they themselves indulged in their thoughts. When Michiru knows, it could well be that she is the one who now knows about me? Mr. Tanaka has yet said last night that the director had promised to and betrayed my secret. But why Michiru has not said anything in that direction? Does she know it now, or is it? Damn, how I ask them for the best then?

Harukas luck to her aunt now came in with the tea and they had a short-term employment and a distraction from their confusing thoughts. Mizuki joined them and the two adults talked about the ad, which the two youths was visibly uncomfortable. They became bored with the topic of conversation with the time that they finally had no idea of the law. Mizuki noticed this and offered the two girls that this is indeed withdraw a little something could talk undisturbed. And so were the two girls and left the living room. In the hallway she stopped short and looked, not sure how they could start a conversation, and where they should go now. The situation became more uncomfortable for both and at some point, after a perceived eternity, Haruka solved this embarrassing silence by Michiru asked whether they would do with it perhaps a walk. "I would have it, however briefly to my room to give me something else to wear. It's pretty chilly outside. You could come along shortly, or you wait here, it does not take too long. "Michiru took the idea with Haruka to go out nice and so the two made their way upward toward Harukas room so that once only could move.

As Haruka and Michiru had left the living room together, looking behind them, the two others were remaining smiling. "Thank you very much, that you have brought Michiru and also that you want to support us in the display. I believe that today is the first visit, the Haruka really pleased. The two are apparently good friends. It's nice to see that the two are obviously so well. Haruka has virtually no friends and that's why I'm happy for them that Michiru has come along. "Mizuki turned on Michirus uncle. "You need not thank me, neither the one nor the other. Haruka is my best driver, since it's understandable that I would like to hold the perpetrators accountable. And I've brought Michiru was prepared to not only a joy to Haruka, Michiru, but also to do a favor. She has made quite concerned yesterday and so they themselves can make an image of Harukas state, I have to accompany their proposed me. Also, I'm really glad that Michiru has a girlfriend like Haruka.  
>You know, Michirus parents always think that nobody is good enough to be friends with her daughter. I see it differently however, and am therefore very happy that Haruka nothing on all the talk and is still sought for my niece. '"Does Michiru know that Haruka is a girl? I mean, the two know each other but just out of school and there is Haruka even registered as a boy. "" Yes, she knows it. She has experienced it but just yesterday by accident. I had not told her because I thought that Haruka wanted to do it themselves and as Michiru mentioned it yesterday spoke I told her that too. '"Then she was there so that the incident had been watching?'" Yes, has Michiru the whole thing and then noticed immediately reported. "The two chatted for a while about the two young people and were also agreed that the two probably would make a handsome couple. For two adults it was clear that the two girls are perfectly complementary, because what Haruka had too much to temper that was like totally Michiru with its inherently quiet and thoughtful way off. Mizuki even suspected that Haruka could have fallen in love with Michiru, which she pronounced, however. And Michirus uncle did not talk about what Michiru had entrusted to him. After all, Michiru had in the belief that Haruka is a boy, in love with it and the truth had now only one process in itself.<p>

On the way up the two girls were then past a door that Haruka had forgotten to close again at the weekend. Haruka Michiru walked behind and discovered from the corner of his eyes are a foot of the grand piano in the room to her left and stopped to take a closer look into the room to throw. She wondered who this would probably belong. As Haruka noticed that Michiru had stopped in their movement was clear what Haruka Michiru had since discovered and came thus to the turquoise-haired. "This is the room of my parents. I forgot to close the door when I was the last time in it. "Haruka stepped slowly toward the door to close it. Michiru saw the sad look of Haruka and remembered that her uncle had told her that Haruka had recently lost her father. In a low voice Michiru began a conversation. "This ... this is doing to your father I'm sorry. It cannot be easy for you. But you still have your mother. "Haruka held in her motion to close the door held, and looked at Michiru. "Mizuki is not my mother. She is my godmother. In addition to her I have no more ... "While Haruka said this, tears came into her eyes and she turned around yet again. They should see Michiru under any circumstances. This had to be processed the words Harukas once and also lowered his eyes. "Sorry, I did not ..." "You need not apologize for it, could you not know that." The turquoise-haired girl interrupted Haruka. After they had once taken a deep breath, she turned back to her visit and smiled slightly. "You know, I think my parents would appreciate it if they could see that I have someone with whom I talk and I can trust. I mean, except for Mizuki. She takes care of really well and strives to be a good friend to me, but it's not the same ... "while she went up to Michiru and took one of her hands in hers. "If you like, then I'll show you what is in the room." And Maybe I'll find the courage then to you about my true self to talk about. she added then added mentally. "I would like to see what is in the room, but only if it is really ok for you. I can understand if you prefer to have this space just for you. Especially now, that I know what you mean. "" Hey, I really want you to see. Otherwise I would not have offered you. In addition, there is still something I must tell you. "And so the two girls went into the room. Haruka was still Michirus hand and felt indescribable warmth that emanate from what she had calmed down and be safe. Michiru also felt the heat, which stemmed from the touch and found it comfortable to hold Harukas hand. It seems to me very confident, even if they give me the room, which connects them with their memories of their parents, shows. And they said, they've got to say something ... I think I know what it is and I am pleased that they would like to address it by itself. Then I must make no further thought about how I ask them for it. I can simply respond to it ...

Once in the room looked exactly once to Michiru. Immediately, her eyes on the big wing on the window from which she had seen from the door even a foot. "Is this yours?" She asked Haruka also the same. "Now they do. My father told me that he has heard it before my mother and he did not want to sell after her death, because he has always hoped that I would play it someday. "Haruka was quietly away. "Does that mean you play?" No, not really. „I've never learned. I know a melody that I play sometimes. But otherwise I have no idea about music ... Unlike you; you play so good ... "These words Michiru looked pretty confused. Haruka had clearly noticed during the school year that Michiru had music lessons and played violin. But Michiru could not remember that Haruka had heard them play before. "How do you know? You got me but never ... "She also did not come, because Haruka answered already. "That's not true; I've listened to you once already. Back when you played for your uncle at the event because of our new sponsor. It was just great; because of you I am interested in music and wanted to get even begin to play an instrument. But I'm apparently not suited for it, because I just do not understand how to read these stupid scores ... "Michiru had to start laughing at this statement and Haruka singing along. Despite the sad memories that Haruka combined with the room, she felt well and was even able to laugh again. Michiru is really something special. No matter how sad I am, in their neighborhood I can forget everything and just feel good. I must tell you absolutely and so an opportunity like today is not to return. Maybe she understands me and is not so bad ...

with these thoughts in the back arrived here and now Haruka looked at Michiru now. "You Michiru, I ... I must tell you something, but I do not know how to begin." Their eyes met, and Haruka suddenly felt unwell. How will she react? Please, please do not let them be angry ... they still sent a quick prayer to the sky, before she continued. "So what I tell you absolutely want to do is, I am not for you I think ... I mean, I'm ..." Michiru noticed that Haruka was looking for the right words for them and how hard it must be. Haruka had, as she spoke, her eyes lowered, looking at the floor.

I really want it to tell her… it shot through her head and she Haruka interrupted in its statement. "I think I know what you ..." Haruka immediately lifted her eyes again and looked at Michiru surprised. "You know ..." she began, and was promptly interrupted by Michiru. "Yes, what do you think of who your teacher has said about it? Haruka ... "This time it was Haruka, Michiru broke the. "I'm sorry ... I did not lie on purpose. But I was just afraid of your reaction and then you want nothing to do with me. We're such good friends and I made just did not know how to tell you. And especially not, how would you react when you experience it. As long as I do think about it and ... "Haruka broke off because they simply no longer knew what to say. Michiru walked up to her and again took a hand in Harukas of her. "Haruka, it's ok. That you wanted me just say it has shown me that you have not withheld on purpose. I can even understand you yes. You were scared that I could continue to say it. Am I right? "Haruka nodded slightly, and both looked at each other silently in the eye and both had the feeling in which to sink their opponent.

The ensuing silence was at that moment anything but unpleasant. Each enjoyed the simple relief that this issue will no longer stand between them and Haruka was especially pleased about the fact that Michiru was so much understanding. I'm so happy, that it is not just left and I did not quit the friendship hat. slowly she raised her other arm and pulled Michiru and thus in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you, that you are not just left and above all that you are now, at this moment, are still here. "She whispered in her ear, her eyes filled with tears again. However, this time from joy, Michiru returned the embrace and leaned in to Harukas shoulder. "Not sure. I am glad to have found a friend like you. And it was not intentional. You were just afraid to fly up front and I understand you. Then you would have to be feared, not to be allowed to ride motorcycle ... more you drive very well like to bike, right? "Light they broke apart, so they could look in the eye again. "Yes, it's just a great feeling. I feel always so free. The wind while driving feel, that's just the greatest thing for me. Once I have a driver's license, then I'm going down as the first private motorcycle ... "Haruka and Michiru was right to rave about it could only smile. Then suddenly Haruka remembered herself that they actually wanted to be out. "Hm, Michiru? Would you accompany me now really still for a walk? I mean, now that you know it? "Confused about word choice Haruka shook her head briefly before answering. "Sure, why not? I already knew it anyway, as you asked. Why should I have now just because your mind? "Haruka pointed Michirus shaking his head at first was wrong and now confused about the opposite question. "I do not know. I just thought ... "Michiru Haruka put a finger on her lips, and thus put a stop to any further word. Then she told Haruka only that the issue was finally settled for them now and they are simply as good friends would.

Finally, they parted from each other again and Haruka went briefly into her room to get something else to wear. Michiru was meanwhile in the room and looked around further. She discovered the easel in a different corner of the room and walked around them. When she saw the picture that stood out, she wondered who it could have probably painted. This is really a great picture. One can correctly identify Harukas charisma and the fact that the person who painted this picture, she loved very much. Whether it was probably painted by her mother or her father? I will on occasion ask Haruka times thereafter. I think I already know more than enough of It. with the firm intention of their thoughts into action allowed her gaze then glide across the room. On the walls, she discovered the pictures of Harukas parents and was surprised at how great similarity Haruka with her mother. Above all, those eyes, where Michiru is lost every time you look into it. She could not put into words what she felt at such moments. The only thing they knew was that she had previously never felt this feeling with someone.

As Haruka Michiru returned again, this happened to be standing in front of a picture on the Harukas parents were seen together. Haruka walked up to the musician, and made easily noticeable. "Hey, if you like, then we can go." "Happy" Michiru said, not more. She turned to Haruka, who was now dressed in jeans and a new T-shirt in front of her too. Together they went down again and left the house.


	12. approach

Haruka had quickly said the two adults know that they wanted a little in front of the door and then leave the house with Michiru. "And where shall we go now?" Michiru asked the blonde, while the two slowly away from the house. "I thought we could spend a little time on the beach for a little talk. Because I was not there for a while. "When Michiru heard that Haruka wanted to accompany her to the beach she beamed and could not put into words what that meant her. She loved the sea and then with Haruka to spend time there, of which she had recently dreamed of but never thought that this dream would ever come true. Haruka saw that his eyes began to shine Michirus and was pleased that she obviously liked this proposal. And so they walked together side by side the short distance from the house towards the beach. Michiru was surprised that the road was so short and she looked even more.

Arriving at the beach Michiru ran first in the direction of water. She loved the shallow waves to feel her legs and pulled out so well like her shoes and stepped into the cool water. Haruka watched it and let herself fall into the sand. Well, Michiru seems to love the sea. She looks so happy and it seems like they would pull back into their own world. I am so glad that she did not tell me to leave the friendship ... While Haruka indulged her thoughts and looked dreamily at Michiru, noticed this, that the athlete was not with her. She turned and looked up at Haruka, but not to the perceived correctly. 'Oh man, she looks so sweet when she is deep in thought. Even though I know she is not a boy, I want to be close to her. I you cannot even be angry long. Actually, I wanted to blame her earlier that she has lied to me. But when I saw her and heard her look desperate attempt to explain, because I just could not help but to reassure them and to forgive her. And when she held in her arms then me, because there was a feeling ... I felt really secure. It's crazy, but I like them just as much as before. Michiru broke away from her mind and went on to Haruka. When she got to her she sat down next to the blonde and she looked just at.

Eventually noticed Haruka, Michiru that was no longer on the water and let her gaze wander through the area. She had no idea how long she just sat there and the only way her mind was investigated. When she discovered the turquoise hair next to him, they inevitably had to begin to smile again. "Hey, since when are you back? You were still just water. "Michiru had to laugh at this question. "Actually, I'm sitting now for a while next to you. But you were so engrossed in some thought that I would not disturb you. "" Oh ... I'm sorry. I have not noticed. But you had to quietly become apparent. "She looked down embarrassed because she was embarrassed to have violated her friend Sun "You do not have to apologize. I asked you not just treated differently. When I saw the water, because I have you attention but also not easy. "" You like the water very much, am I right? "" Yes, whenever I feel the slight movement of the sea, I forget everything around me around. I've always felt that I need to worry about anything and then get little things happening around me. What you've actually been thinking the whole time? "" Actually, I only thought of how lucky I am but that I met you. "As he spoke, she looked directly into the eyes of Michiru again. Michiru looked back and felt as if a swarm of butterflies flying around in her belly. Neither of them wanted to destroy the moment when he looked away. Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, were approaching their faces until they could feel the breath of each other on their skin. The closer they got, the more they closed their eyes. Just before their lips could touch, but they were rudely interrupted. "Fancy that ... The nerd and the oh-so-great racer. Well, we would have to think yes. But Haruka enters an appearance in this boring rich goat's funny. He seems genuinely to have fallen for this sympathy ploy. "It was immediately Harukas head in the direction from which the voice came, and surged around her eyes darkened. Not five yards away but were actually friends Toshi. But from that club was no trace.

Haruka stood up and walked confidently up to the little group. She was sure that the guys without their leader were not half as brave as they pretended it straight. When the guys actually went backward, as Haruka she looked sullen and did not show the slightest fear that they could not avoid a nasty grin. "That ye dare come here at all. Do you really believe that I have in front of you afraid of? Without these Veterans who do not trust me alone meet his contact in order to clarify matters, you are not saying anything. And what you were saying about Michiru, that you will be sorry. You should perhaps initially go to the trouble and get to know someone before you allow a judgment. What I have already said yesterday at Toshi, the same goes for you. At least I have something in mind and form my own opinion like me, instead of listening to any rumors. And my opinion of you, that you can calm me believe, is not very positive. "Just a few steps, she was now even more away from the clique and clenched as she spoke her hands into fists."Hey, it was meant not so ..." "Yes, exactly. Kato's right, we wanted neither you, nor Michiru offend in any way. We were not just waiting for you here to meet us, and there you have not noticed at first, we could simply not resist the comment. Um, we have to go again ... "The guys looked even apologetic of Haruka to Michiru and then looked into the distance.

Haruka turned to Michiru to and immediately she relaxed again, and it was also again a smile on her face. 'The way she sees her sitting there like an angel really. And the sea in the background of this picture is rounded off perfectly simple. I believe that if these idiots would not show up, then I would have kissed indeed. But what they would have thought of me? At best, I do just as if nothing had happened, even though I really wished that it happened. It has enchanted me just ... Michiru Haruka and the conversation between the clique had watched with mixed feelings. First, she had worried about the athlete, because this was at least injured, and yet they had been convinced that Haruka with them in the event of a fight would have done. This self-assurance that Haruka had fascinated broadcast, the musician. She would have never dared the. And that Haruka had defended obviously filled her with pride, to be with her friends. It also solves the same again this tingling sensation in her stomach, which she had felt just before the break already. 'If they had not turned up, then we would have really kissed? But what would have happened? Had it not follow our friendship at risk? At best, I do not think more about it. I just enjoy the moment and the friendship with her ... Hardly the Haruka Michiru arrived at was that they gave a hand to help her up. "Come; let us walk a little along the beach." Michiru took the offer and so pleased to receive the two for quite a while, went along the water, play around with their feet by Michiru let the gentle waves. As they walked along the water, they talked about everything under the sun. It became clear Michiru Haruka and a whole lot about her past. Also talked about the close relationship between Haruka and her father both with Michiru access to their urge Harukas hand to show her so that it was not alone, could not resist. Haruka had no objection, of course, enjoying the touch, even if this was purely amicable. In Michirus close they felt free, and they just knew that she could talk to this girl than anything else. But none of them mentioned what had happened between them almost before the boys had emerged. As Haruka to Michiru opened so much and answered all questions, the musician finally ventured to the image that they had discovered in the room with the piano to ask. "You Haruka, may I perhaps ask you something?" "You can ask me anything you want." She stopped short and looked at each other again. They had their fingers intertwined, however. "Before, when you moved you, because I've looked around a little in the room. And I've seen this picture ... "" What image do you think? There are so many. "" The picture on which you are shown. It's great; it actually reflects your character again. One notices immediately that the person, who painted it, loves you very much. You betray me who painted it? I would like to know the creator of this masterpiece. "" This is unfortunately not so simple. The picture painted by my mother. She painted it when I was not born yet. I myself have never met. She died shortly after my birth. But if she were still alive, then I would imagine it to you immediately. "Haruka was amazed at himself. Usually it was true she always sad when she talked about her parents, but this time it was different. She was pleased with Michiru even talk about their parents can be. Michiru felt guilty despite Harukas smile. Only one step closer to Haruka as she approached with her free hand and her chin slightly raised, so that their eyes met again, her face brightened up again. They needed no words at this moment and so they went back on the easy way.

Meanwhile, the two were adults in the house Tenou the topics of conversation and Michirus uncle also remembered that he still had an important appointment. As the two girls were still not back and he could not wait any longer, he stood up and told Mizuki that he wanted to search for the two to Michiru yet to bring home. "I think the two have a lot to discuss and it would not be fair if we stop now. I will go home after Michiru and so you can rest assured to leave for her appointment. "Mizuki said, the idea that two young people to disturb quite possible during their debate on the whole affair did not like. She wanted Haruka the opportunity to venture outside the school alone can speak to Michiru about everything, especially without having to fear being overheard and thus give themselves betrayed, and this opportunity just presented itself. Michirus uncle realized what Mizuki wanted to say and agreed to the proposal. After he had called his brother and given this decision, he said goodbye to Mizuki and drove to his appointment. Mizuki looked after she had locked the door again briefly at the clock and saw that it was slow time to prepare dinner. That the two girls were still not back, she was happy, because it could mean only that they had not quarreled. Inevitably, their thoughts turned to Harukas parents and she was sure that the two were also happy for her daughter. I'm sure you'd be proud of them both. It is a great girl and she wants to clarify this whole situation with her friend alone and in silence, one that shows what a good heart she has. This girl does her very much that you can see her right away. Earlier, when Michiru came to visit, as have their eyes literally lit up with joy. I'm sure you would both rejoice for them.

Only when the sun was almost down and the sky is red glistening showed opposite Haruka and Michiru back to the house. There they were greeted immediately by Mizuki, who had been worried, as long as the two were traveling. "Since you are at last. Where were you so long? "" Uh, we were on the beach and time have forgotten. "Haruka brought out embarrassed. "Where is my uncle? I did not see his car in front of the house. "Michiru asked afterwards. "Your uncle had an appointment and had to go already. I offered him up to go home, so he is gone without you. We did not want to disturb you. "Said Harukas aunt and the two girls blushed at the last words Mizuki, because they immediately picture the scene at the beach before they were interrupted, shot in the head. Mizuki took this very true, said the two but not on. Instead, she asked them to follow her into the kitchen, where supper was ready now. Together, the three women ate something, each indulging their thoughts. When everyone had eaten their fill they cleared the table and we work together then they went all the way around Michiru to go home. Haruka had it cannot be assumed to accompany the two. She enjoyed the closeness of her friend too much, as they alone would wait at home for the return of Mizuki. Mizuki had just still want to protest, because Haruka is so should be spared any, but then let it be true, because her niece was obviously not swayed.


	13. education talks

After the two had stopped at Michirus home and Michiru had promised Haruka to visit them during the week again, and her niece are Mizuki made their way back. "You may probably Michiru much, right?" Mizuki asked, while her eyes still f the road was directed. Haruka looked surprised by the question, with big eyes. She could not stop being red again. "Yes, she is my best friend and I to really glad that despite everything they still want to be friends with me." "I believe you like. Is it true that she has no friends? I can imagine it did not; she is very nice and looks even good. "It looked to Haruka Mizuki, who had made himself comfortable in the passenger seat, just as they were at a red light. "I do not know why this is so, but it's true. Probably the others any prejudices against it, because it comes from a wealthy family. It makes me sad when I see how much she suffers. Every time I see how they treat others, I must pull myself together really stupid to not commit any. It is very important to me and I just want her to be happy. I would do anything for it. "" That almost sounds like you're in love ... "Haruka looked aghast at her aunt. "What? But ... "" Haruka, you think I'm blind? I can see how your eyes lit up just now really, as they arrived and how your eyes just now, when she got out, has changed. You like it maybe even still not completely understood, but it's pretty clear to me. And what's talking about it? „„ Why not? If you've forgotten it, we're both girls. But I must admit, I think it would be really nice if we could be more than just friends. A little while ago ... "Haruka was getting quieter and then eventually broke. Mizuki had heard them yet. "What was it before?" Re-formed in this Harukas embarrassed face complexion and she turned her gaze out the window, hoping it would not have seen Mizuki. "Um ... well, we were together on the beach and talk. When I told her it then looked into my eyes, because suddenly there was this strange feeling ... I just do not know how to describe it. And then I had to try to kiss her on the desire they once did ... I could not help it, it was just there. "" You have kissed her?" Now Mizuki was surprised. "No, but almost shortly before that could happen, but we were interrupted rather rudely. Toshi clique has turned up on the beach ... "" What? And, what has happened to you something? "" Do not worry, but without their great leader, have not the courage to mess with me. I've just told them my opinion and this has been enough to scare them. "" Because I'm calm ... And then, you talked about? "Mizuki turned off the engine, since they were now arrived back at home. "Yes. I was totally embarrassed the whole thing and I do not know how Michiru would have reacted if I had actually kissed. I want to lose them but not under any circumstances. Oh man, that's all so complicated ... Listen, do not you find it as strange? "The two had now reached the living room and sat down on the big sofa. Mizuki shook in response to question Harukas his head. "No, why should I find it strange because" "Well, one is at school always said that boys should be together with girls and that it is not normal, when boys in boys and girls fall in love with girl. The teachers are always presented as a disease that would, if something happens ... "Haruka said this while, she suddenly felt the conversation with her father, which he had conducted with her shortly before his death, remembered. "Haruka, no matter what your teachers tell you because that is total nonsense. One cannot choose with whom you fall in love, while it does not matter whether it's a boy or a girl. Man falls in love with a man in his character and not the sex of that person. "

These words now but very confused Haruka. What I mean by that Mizuki wants? I mean, it's clear to me is a girl Michiru matter and perhaps I might have fallen in love with her. But I do not even have to be what it feels like love. How should I ask to know if what I feel for Michiru, really love. Mizuki noticed that Haruka in her thoughts sank and was it important to educate her niece about what she wanted to tell her so. "Haruka, I can well understand that you're confused now. I just wanted to say is that no matter whatever you busy; you can always come to me. And if you're really in love with Michiru, then that is certainly nothing abnormal. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about. I even went there at your age is not different from you now. Unfortunately, I had, except my brother, no one wanted to understand me. Ryo is the only one from my family, who still has contact with me, and the only moral wrong ... What I will say is that I myself am also on women and would never condemn you for it determines. "Now, Haruka was just surprised yet. So they would have never expected. Sure, Mizuki never a man had brought home, but that Haruka had pushed more to the fact that they do not hurt so Mizuki wanted, because she had just lost her father. The aunt probably not possible to men, stood over it had been thought before. There was also no reason to do so.

Now Haruka suddenly remembered the fact that Mizuki yes in the morning and had also visited her burned then the question of whether it is potentially concerned for her friend, on the tongue. "Then I would never come. And now I want to know something about you ... Was the woman who had lunch today with us to visit that are with you gone into the kitchen that was your girlfriend? "" Yes, she was. Normally, we meet not here, but there you are hurt and you really should save, coming here today gone. And because we wanted to wake you, we went into the kitchen to talk in peace. It has, as I have explained it yesterday afternoon, that I must first of all take care of you because you're hurt, worried and came from. She first asked how you're doing and what is actually happening. '"But she knows me not." "Yes, but she knows how much you mean to me and therefore it is natural for them to order to worry about. "" What's her name at all? I mean, if she comes again and then I open my, I can at least appreciate it. I would like to meet again. "" My name is Yumiko. "And so the two of them chatted for a while. At some point in the conversation Haruka then wanted to know from her aunt, what one notice that one is in love. "You know, love is a feeling that you cannot really put into words. Everyone feels differently experienced this feeling. But no matter how it now feels for you as long as you do with what triggers the love with you, feel comfortable, it is the only correct one. "" So it is normal that I'm always very nervous when I Michiru even from a distance can see that it dominates my thoughts constantly and every time that I have a feeling that I was struck by lightning when we touch only very briefly? "" Yes, that's normal. I am concerned with Yumiko no different. It solves exactly these feelings you have described as straight, even from me. I can near them simply not think straight and I still constantly feel as if it's only right when she is with me. I am reminded constantly of her and cannot wait to see them. "These words had simply nod Haruka. Because that was exactly what Michiru causing her. Earlier, when she and Michiru on the beach was because they felt for the first time in her life as a complete human being and as Michiru then got out of the car was because it was missing something. Only now, when they talked about it with Mizuki, she realized how much it actually meant Michiru and she made again pensive. She thanked her aunt for the interview and took leave to go to her room. There they lay in bed it now, but she could not sleep yet. 'Oh man, I really think Mizuki could be right. The more she talks about is the more certain I am now, that I might have really in love with Michiru. No, not only could. I love her ... Damn, what am I doing now? Michiru is such a great girl and she could probably have any guy she wants. But you would never start something with me. The best I wait until once and just enjoy the time I can spend with her. That's just all I can do to our friendship, not to destroy ...

Shortly after Michiru Haruka and her aunt was sold at home she felt lonely and had to go back to the afternoon on the beach with Haruka think. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not even notice her as her mother was followed up in her room. Only when they asked her how she was Haruka, she was back to the here and now. "Hi Mom, I'm not even realize that you're there. What did you ask? "" Hello, little one. I just wanted to know how your day was like and how it is Haruka. "" Well, actually, my day has not started out so great. Uncle Takeshi was first with me to the police, so I then make a statement because he has filed charges. Then there was school as usual. In other words, almost as usual. This time I finally told my other opinion. You have already noticed this morning so that I do not like to let things simmer longer and sometimes wants to put my interests. And after school and I even have uncle Takeshi went to Haruka. She has gotten really quite something and you could see her that she has not hurt ... "" I still cannot believe this should have been a classmate of yours. They had indeed seems to be quite dangerous. "" Toshi is not really as strong and determined he had no chance against Haruka, the others were not recorded and thus prevented to defend themselves. It was simply unfair and cowardly of him. Just as Haruka is shown previously, he has insulted her and when she did not mention this, he may have struck. "" And who tells you that this is true? Maybe yes Haruka has also begun. A girl who claims to be a boy can, but this story has also invented just ... "" Certainly not. You ought to see once. She has not made up. You've just prejudices against it, because you did not know her. She is the most honest and nicest person I've ever met. "" Oh yeah? And why did you conceal that she is a girl? "" The same could I ask you also. You, Daddy and Uncle Takeshi, did you know it all and I also said nothing about it. Haruka wanted to say I did not know how. Today we spent the whole afternoon talking about it and no matter whether you believe me or not, I believe her. "Michiru talked himself into a rage and was constantly being watched closely by her mother.'If I did not know better, I'd say my daughter is in love. She takes Haruka before me in protection and allows it not true that people talk bad about them. I think I should talk to her, seriously ... But what I do because if she is actually in love with this girl ...? "Michiru, how do you feel when you think about Haruka?" "Huh, how do you mean? I'm just happy in their vicinity. If you do I pay no attention to what I say or what I do. They accepted me just as I am and what I am doing. It is not like that, like other girls. It acts by their appearance, perhaps as if it would be arrogant and strong, but I've now found out that's not true. It is actually quite quiet and shy sometimes I even feel like it is. If we get together for the school and they do not understand something, then you should see it once. She looks really cute ... "

Michiru got more and more into raptures and her mother felt in her thoughts, her daughter might be actually in love with this other girl, confirmed. On the one hand, she was disappointed, but the joy of seeing her daughter so happy prevailed, after all. "That sounds quite in such a way as if you were in love with Haruka." "What? Mom, she's my best friend and I loved her very happy. But love? "Michiru could not explain exactly how her mother came out and looked at it so only with great eyes. "Michiru, believe me, just like you've just talked about Haruka and how your eyes have blasted it, all this shows me already, how much she means to you. Maybe it's really just your friendship with her that makes you talk like that. But if you should really love them, then I will have to accept it, even if it really is not right. But you're my daughter and I love you, no matter what it is now between you and Haruka. "" I told you, we're just friends. "Michiru could not say at this moment. At the very words of her mother she had confused. Could it actually be like mom said? Sure, Haruka is really sweet, looks great and I would prefer to no longer be without it. I wish for some time that she is always with me and never leave again, but should be the love? I was in love and never had any friends yet, how am I supposed to know if what I feel love for Haruka? And what I am doing only if it really is? That would ruin my friendship with Haruka but determined and I want to risk under any circumstances. The best way I conduct myself like always and just wait. Maybe it's not the way mom thinks it just ...

Michirus mother got up and went to the desk of her mother. There they took the pictures of her daughter in her hand and flipped through the stack. "You think very many of them, right?" Michiru took her mother's pictures and put them in a folder, which they then also locked. "These are my pictures. They go to anyone. "Again her mother could only smile. Yes, it really seems to be that she loves this girl. All images show only that one person and that they will not show the pictures ...


	14. Rumours

Of course the guys from Toshi clique had nothing else to do, as many pupils as possible to tell from their observations on the beach. Kato had told all around that he and his friends were unaware at the beach running along it and then could watch, as did Haruka and Michiru kissed passionately. And at another to put on it, then he had also claimed that Haruka Michiru tries to have to go to the laundry and that they had no objection. This rumor has ensured that Michiru wherever it appeared, was stared at by everyone. And the fact that Haruka was not there, then Michiru stood alone at the center. All the conversations were all about this one subject and no matter where Michiru was going, she was asked about her relationship with Haruka. Even in class, she had no rest.

Constantly it were passed on any papers on which threatened the girls of the class to her because she should stay away from Haruka, what Michiru could only shake his head, from what it Harukas decision was and then there were also the list of guys. They wanted to convince Haruka that is not the right deal for them and it was but it would go out with one of them. Though Michiru had wished for a short time ago to be respected by their peers, but not in this article you wish nothing more ardently than that the day would end and she could finally go home. But unfortunately, today of all days seemed to pass the time do not want and when they could not stand longer she went to her math teacher to the front and told him that she did not feel well and wanted to go home. As Michiru was an excellent student and never really missed, she was immediately allowed to go that they could. Michiru walked with quick steps from the class and paid no right to the road. So it was that it clashed with their class teacher, who immediately looked at her in surprise. "Michiru, what are you doing here? You should not really just sit in class? "Michiru slowly stood up from the floor and looked at her teacher. "Oh, Mr. Tanaka. Sorry, I do not feel well and have therefore asked to be allowed to go home. "

Wanted to go straight past him as Michiru said Mr. Tanaka again. "Does this have possibly something to do with what is being said so? You know that any time you can talk to me and the other teachers. "Michiru turned back to her teacher about where they could not stop blushing. "You know that?" That was all she could think of at this moment. "Hey, we get teachers with sometimes more than we should from the perspective of the students. But I can assure you, I personally do not believe a word of what is being told. And not just because I know about Harukas secret. Since the whole thing so you brings with him, it's probably really better if you go home. You'll see, tomorrow the world looks very different. "The two took their leave of each other and Michiru left the building.

Since her driver she would pick up another three hours, she wondered now what they should do in time. They did not think about back to Haruka. How Haruka probably respond, when they heard of what is said about us? And especially when she finds out what they should have done ... I can take it just does not seem to think that all what these idiots say there ... That's complete nonsense! Haruka would never do that and it does not matter whether it is a boy or a girl. But all who have no idea! While she was thus thinking about this day, she did not notice at all that they had taken the road towards the beach. Only when she by far the house where Haruka lives with her aunt saw it she realized. "How am I now come here," she asked herself, wondering whether they should not turn back again. 'But if I were to talk, then I cannot stop by again at Haruka. And what if they do not at home, or do not want to see me? What nonsense ... where should it be otherwise? After all, she is sick. In addition, she has said yesterday that they would be happy if I come visit again. so all they had not yet been able to convince, but they went on remote control closer to the house.

Just before she reached the door, opened it and was a surprised Mizuki came out. "Oh, good morning Michiru, what are you doing here? You should still actually be in school, right? "" Good morning, yes you are right. But I was not feeling well and I apologized to the teacher. I'm just so run around and suddenly I was here. I myself do not know exactly why. "Mizuki could only smile about. She was actually on his way to Haruka to the doctor, who would investigate again today. "I can guess why you came. But Haruka is just not there. She had once again to the hospital because the doctor wanted to see it again. I wanted to just start driving to pick her up. Would you accompany me? "She said bluntly so. She hoped that she had the opportunity a little more about this girl that her niece had so twisted his head to find out.

Michiru felt at that moment, her aunt had said that Haruka was not there before pretty stupid. I would have actually, after I could see yesterday that she still has pain, may think that the doctor wants to see it again. But now I'm already there and seem to look forward to her aunt about it even though I really should not be here ... So, why not? I can also call shortly afterwards determined to be home, so our driver is not completely free of charge to school runs. The best way I ask the same time to ... "And that would be really okay with you?" Mizuki smiled at the girl. "Of course, otherwise I would not ask you. And by the way, you can call me like Mizuki. Since you're such good friends with Haruka and the way it looks, too often want to come visit, I think this polite form of address is then unnecessary. "" Thank you. "" Come, let us depart. "And so the two women made their way to pick up Haruka.

Mizuki tried to move until something more to learn about Michiru, Haruka because she's only had raved about how great she and Michiru had a few, or really had no friends. "Haruka told me that you have no friends, why is that? I mean, you're very nice and polite, even to you look good. I cannot imagine anyone not want to be friends with you. Haruka is but also a friend of yours ... "First, Michiru was quite perplexed by this question first had to consider how they should respond. But their education bade her to respond with sincerity. "Yes that's right. Except Haruka, I actually have no friends at all. I think this is partly due to my parents who always told me that the other children in my class and also in our neighborhood are the right deal for me. And since I never really talk to someone of our classmates probably think I'm cocky and I think for something better because my parents have a lot of money, but that's not true. I'm just afraid to go to them. Haruka is different. They accepted me from the start just as I am and talked with me as usual. It first went only to the things that they did not understand in class. "

The last sentence had put an end to Mizuki. She had been neither of Haruka, still get told by her brother, that Haruka had problems with the curriculum. "What do you mean, they had questions about teaching? Haruka writes it very well at school and when I watch them with their homework, they all seem to understand that. "Somehow it was clear for Michiru, Haruka that her aunt had not told why they had to restrain him a laugh. "Well, she is also very good. But in Japanese it has been like to admit on the first day that it is not this subject and my teacher has asked me then that I help her. But now it comes with very good and we have over time more and more talked about everything and we know something better. And always, when others talk about me again, then Haruka is here and taking me under his protection. I'm really glad to be with her friends. "These words calmed Michiru, but they still took before with Haruka and especially with her brother to talk about it. Then she turned her attention to what Michiru had told. "Yes, Haruka has a very strong sense of justice and it cannot suffer at all when someone is mistreated in her eyes. And their friends, this is particularly pronounced. And just because you're her best friend, she would do everything for you and never hurt you. Haruka and I talked yesterday with each other for quite a while and she said it to himself. They made you really happy. Although sometimes it seems pretty harsh, but in reality they do not so. Haruka was pretty scared that you might not be friends with her like, if you know her secret and was very glad that ye are as good goes. "The way Mizuki talked about Haruka was very loving and Michiru felt as if Harukas aunt say anything definite so, but was not sure what should be."I must admit that I was initially disappointed but because Haruka had not told me himself, but then when I'm alone again thinking about it, I could understand them. She had just afraid that I might tell someone and they cannot drive anymore, this should raise. She has not thought that my uncle is her boss and I determined this would not hurt. But now that's cleared and Haruka knows she can trust me. She is far too important to me than that I would therefore give up our friendship. "That was exactly what I wanted to hear Mizuki and she steered the conversation now Michirus feelings for Haruka, but they did it cautiously, since it is the girl did not want to harass. "You're very happy, right?" Michiru smiled before answering. "Yes, Haruka is simply the greatest man that I have ever met. I'm really happy together with her and she wants to leave no longer prefer to go. "Michiru immediately to bite my tongue, because the last part she really did not want to say and she was glad that the two just arrived at the hospital where Haruka was waiting outside the door.

Mizuki got out and walked up to her niece. "And what the doctor said? Did you get something for the pain? "Haruka noticed her aunt did not, however, since it had already stopped when the car was noticed that Mizuki was not alone. She looked now only a closer look and could not believe who they saw in the passenger seat. 'That there are not ... What's he doing here Michiru? You would still actually be in school ... Mizuki followed Harukas view and immediately understood. "I thought you enjoy this little surprise. Michiru stood, just as I was going to pick you up at the door and as I have immediately asked if she would like to come along. "" But why is not she in school? "" I do not know exactly. She said that she is not comfortable doing so well and so is gone. "Haruka was sure that something must have happened and they'd already learned from Michiru. She nodded her aunt too short and then went back to the car. Michiru had in the meantime also got out and smiled at Haruka. Whose heart stopped when she saw Michirus smile from short. Only one step remained before Michiru Haruka then stop. She looked and found himself face Michirus confirmed in their conjecture. But she said nothing in that direction and went for a short affectionate greeting along with her friend in the car.

The trip home was uneventful and Mizuki watched in the rearview mirror, as the two youths threw themselves repeatedly shy glances. 'That's really too cute ... You are both obviously totally in love and yet they do not find the courage to admit this to yourself, and above all the others ... Maybe one of them will even go to but sometimes the courage to the other. If not, then I will try to convince Haruka that she should dare to speak quietly with Michiru. But I would find it nice when they do it alone ... Haruka noticed that she was being watched by her aunt through the rearview mirror. "Have I missed something, or why you look back constantly to us?" Mizuki felt caught, but could not prevent a short laugh. "It's all right. I'm just happy. "Haruka did not understand what was going to say to her aunt.'Somehow I think Mizuki not ... But they will not determine me now that Michiru is betrayed. The best way I talk to her later, when Michiru is gone. But actually I will not even know that Michiru is back and once it's important to know what they are doing. Michiru skin but not simply from the school. If she's upset someone, then I'll make sure that will not go unpunished. No one can hurt my girlfriend ... Still, the thought as she looked back at them over and Michiru had instantly smile again. She is really beautiful, like an angel... My angel.

Haruka and Michiru reached home went straight to the room with the piano. Mizuki said the two are that they would take care of lunch and eating along with Michiru was invited. Once at the top Michiru asked first whether they should give notice at home to tell her driver that he did not need to pick them up from school. Haruka Michiru was where the phone was able to find them and then waited for the return of her friend. She sat down at the piano and started playing it. Like every time they sat on that instrument, it was lost in thought. 'Oh my god, why is it all so damn complicated. Whenever Michirus in my area, I cannot think straight. Oh, Mama, Papa, but only if you could be here. You should see it once. She is so beautiful and I'm sure she would like her too ... Haruka had become so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice how Michiru walked into the room.

Michiru closed the door behind him and leaned against it. She wanted Haruka to interrupt in any way. Way too sweet, she found the picture that gave her at that moment. Haruka had a really dreamy expression, and the melody, which they played, was just a dream. Unfortunately, the moment passed, as Haruka noticed Michirus presence and interrupted her game. Haruka was this gifted musician, expect unpleasant, as they took to their lousy piano playing. "Why did you stop? That was a really nice piece. I've never heard of who it is? "Lay Haruka looked down and could not be anything to prevent rot. "I have yet to be bridged only a little time in which you talk for, and now that you're back here, I can stop. The song has so Dad told me once, my mother wrote to me. It is also the only song that I can play and that's one reason why I stopped. It is disagreeable to me, if you listen to me. You mastered your instrument so perfectly and I? I can only play a few notes. "" Haruka no matter whether you're playing for a long time or not, I liked it and if you really want, then we can play together some time. I mean, though I cannot play the piano, but you could accompany me because when I play the violin. "" I would bother you determined in your game. I cannot even read music ... "" It can be learned. I could try to teach you. "

These words were Haruka again remember that Michiru actually should be in school. "Speaking of ... why did you learn today, not in school? Did something happen? "Michiru initially did not know how they should react to the sudden change of subject, wondering how they should respond now. She had already, as they had come here, Haruka intended by the stories that were spread over both of them to tell. "Well ... yes, there is something happening." "What is it? If you try even one of you has to hurt, then he gets a nasty surprise. "Haruka was once one hundred eighty. "It's not what you think. You remember yesterday determined yet, right? "" Yes, but what has that got to do with the fact that you're here now instead of at school? "Michiru just shook his head. If things went so, then it would take forever to even the blonde explain the whole situation. "Haruka, if you would let me finish up, then I can tell you too." "All right. I'm sorry. "Again it was red and looked embarrassed to Haruka Michiru. "All right. So ... Kato and the others have yet seen on the beach yesterday. And now they have all told at school around, we had kissed. But to make the whole thing even more interesting they told yet that they have disturbed. "The rest Michiru then concealed it, because she was too embarrassed to say so. Haruka was shocked at first, but pretty soon their anger on those guys won the upper hand. "If I get into the finger, then they get to know me. I do not care what they say about me, but with you there ... that simply goes too far! "Well, it was Michiru, who was surprised. Of course, she had noticed, as Haruka stood up for her, but now that she reacted so upset, that was also something new for Michiru. "Hey, please do me a favor and do nothing rash. I can understand that you're upset, but if you mess with that now, but then think of all that have the right and you could get yourself into trouble. And just the last one is something I do not want. I do not want you to answer for such a stupid rumor in trouble. "So slowly calmed Haruka, and she admitted to herself that Michiru was right. "But what shall we do about it now?" Then Michiru knew no answer. "No idea, but we might consider something so common."


End file.
